A partir de hoy
by yue-taisho
Summary: Kagome a regresado a su epoca, Seshomaru se halla aburrido puesto que han terminado con Naraku nuestro amado peliplata no tiene a quien torturar pero eso cambiara cuando el caprichoso destino lo atraiga a su nueva aventura, asi es el gran sesshomaru hara el viaje de su vida! Que pasa cuando un demonio aburrido se lanza a un pozo? descubran todo esto y mas leyendo mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

::A partir de hoy::

Disclaimer todos los derechos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi

Solo los delirios producto de mi infame mente son de mi propiedad

* * *

_**Nunca pensé que las cosas fueran a ser así pero si algo aprendí a lo largo de mi corta existencia es que no hay modo de luchar contra el destino solo me queda hacer lo que pueda por salir adelante…-**__ese pensamiento hizo nido en su interior con algo de infantil esperanza en poder estar equivocada, sin mucho interés miraba las gotas de lluvia deslizarse a través de los cristales de la ventana- supongo que así debía ser…-suspiro e intento en vano sonreír lo único que consiguió fue una mueca para sí misma al ver su reflejo finamente distorsionado por la lluvia a través del vidrio..- __**Inuyasha… espero que seas feliz**_

_**En la era feudal (han transcurrido 3 años desde que Kagome Higurashi retorno a su época)**_

_La vida transcurría normal en el Sengoku, bueno si es que podría decirse "normal" Inuyasha junto a Kikyo se habían establecido lejos de la aldea donde aun vivia la sacerdotiza Kaede (Kikyo al ser humana nuevamente así lo había decidido no le hacia ninguna gracia estar estratégicamente cerca del pozo devorador de huesos con su humanidad habían vuelto sus inseguridades para con su reencarnación y aun cuando los años habían transcurrido con cierta rapidez y calma prefería no dejar las cosas a merced de un destino caprichoso así que cuanto más lejos mucho mejor) Por su parte Shipo había decidido que sin la presencia de Kagome no tenía mucho sentido seguir aplazando sus entrenamientos quizás si lograba hacerse muy fuerte pudiera sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para volver a encontrar a su querida madre en el futuro, Kaede por su parte seguía en su aldea con renovados ímpetus en parte a que su soledad había sido desplazada gracias a las risas y continuas charlas que mantenía con Rin ya que la pequeña había sido como un bálsamo para la anciana logrando así alargar sus días sobre la tierra, la naturaleza curiosa e hiperactiva de Rin no le daban lugar a pensamientos fatalistas o deprimentes con lo cual la vida de ambas se desarrollaba en paz, obviamente no se podía decir lo mismo de Sango y Miroku a pesar de ser esposos y haber iniciado su propia familia con el pequeño Shizo, el monje no perdía las mañas que a través de largos años de soltería había logrado adquirir, por lo que de vez en cuando eran comunes los gritos provenientes de su cabaña seguidos de los alaridos de Miroku solicitando piedad a su querida "Sanguito"_

_Lejos de allí en las tierras del Oeste un demonio puro descansaba a los pies de un frondoso árbol de cerezo, los pétalos danzaban ante sus ojos a merced del viento descansaba sobre las raíces, su mirada parecía estar puesta en ningún lugar y sin embargo ni aun eso le quitaba belleza a sus orbes de color ámbar, después de haber derrotado a aquel infame medio demonio "Naraku" sus días se habían vuelto rutinarios ya no hallaba placer en torturar a Jaken, y los demás Lords habían tomado conciencia de que nada bueno traería importunar al frio señor de las tierras del Oeste después de saber que ni siquiera el hanyou producto de la ambición de Onigumo había sido suficiente para acabar con él..-cerrando sus ojos por un momento concentrado en su bien amado silencio, un leve sonrisa surco sus labios poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose al interior del palacio con una decisión que sería irrevocable era tiempo de visitar a su humana y quien no quita y tuviera la suerte de importunar a su hermano si las circunstancias eran favorables! _

_**-Jaken! –la voz del señor del castillo resonó con firmeza el pobre demonio sapo quien se hallaba en la cocina del palacio casi se ahoga mientras glotón como era daba buena cuenta a unos deliciosos bollos dulces que momentos antes había sustraído de las alacenas…**_

Bueno hasta aquí este segundo ya saben si quieren continuación deberán hacérmelo saber -U por ahora algo corto ya después prometo poner mas carne al asador de momento estoy hilvanando ideas aunque jummmm será divertido ya verán

Gracias de antemano y allí abajo hay un cuadradito donde van los reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Desenlaces del destino

¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que está bien,  
cuando tú estás nublando mi mente?  
No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida,  
todo el tiempo.

Nunca voy a tener lo que es mío,  
cuando tú estás siempre poniéndote en contra,  
pero no te llevarás mi orgullo,  
no, esta vez no, esta vez no.

¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
Bueno, supongo que sé cómo.

La verdad se está escondiendo en tus ojos,  
y está resistiendo en tu lengua,  
simplemente hirviendo en mi sangre,  
pero tú te crees que no puedo ver  
qué clase de hombre eres,  
si es que de verdad eres un hombre .  
Bueno, lo llegaré a comprender por mí misma  
-Estoy gritando: "Te quiero"  
por mí misma.  
-No puedes decodificar mis pensamientos… (Kagome seguía caminando a paso de tortuga últimamente era así, se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos mientras oía esas canciones propicias para "cortarse las venas" como solía llamarlas su hermano con 18 años apenas cumplidos había decidido al finalizar la preparatoria que se tomaría un año sabático convengamos que la parafernalia de ponerse al día con los estudios y tratar de superar sus incursiones al Sengoku habían hecho que su carácter alegre se fuera apagando, ante los demás debía usar "la máscara" realmente había perfeccionado eso –sonrió para sí misma con tristeza miro hacia el cielo azul que empezaba a teñirse de naranja el atardecer estaba llegando una vez más y aunque ella hubiera querido retrasar su llegada a su propia casa en ese instante volvió a concentrarse en la letra de la canción ¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien? Creo que lo sé, creo que lo sé. Hay algo que veo en ti,  
puede que me mate, pero quiero que sea verdad….- sus ojos se vieron inundados por las lágrimas se sentía tan devastada sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo rumbo al pozo se ocultaría allí hasta que las lágrimas dejaran de fluir por su rostro no veía justo afligir a su madre o abuelo el verla en ese estado-

En cercanías de la aldea

Jaken!

Si amo bonito? –sudor frio recorrió la nuca del youkai verde no sabía por qué pero desde que habían salido de palacio su señor estaba algo más iracundo que de costumbre si no lo conociera lo suficiente pensaría al igual que los demás que su amo bonito realmente disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir-

Sera mejor que te adelantes –dijo era obvio que algo no estaba bien pero aun no sabía de qué se trataba con algo de suerte quizás hallaría algo para destazar y descuartizar durante su visita y ciertamente ya estaba cansado de tanto esperar, así que sería mejor despachar a Jaken e ir a investigar.

Si amo bonito como usted ordene! – se quedó viendo al peliplata como intentando leer sus pensamientos.

Jaken –

Si amo?

Que estas esperando? - mirada de "si no te vas ahora mismo te mandare al inframundo"

O-OU sssssi ssssi amo – sapo verde corriendo en 3…2…1 el pobre sirviente salió como alma que lleva el diablo llevándose a Ah-Un con él lo mejor sin lugar a dudas seria mantener la distancia con el amo bonito hasta que se calmara un poco, se dirigió a la aldea realmente rogaba porque la mocosa pusiera de mejores ánimos a su señor.

El peliplateado sr de las tierras del oeste percibió algo y siguiendo ese instinto tan fuera de lo habitual se apresuró a buscar la fuente de su inquietud Tenseiga latía intermitentemente

Pero qué demonios? – sin saberlo llego hasta el pozo devorador de huesos un aura fina de color violáceo recorría el filo de Tenseiga lo observo contrariado sin saber que estaba sucediendo se acercó un poco más y una corriente de aire dio de lleno a su nariz un buen sacudón a sus sentidos aroma de lirios y sal la espada latía ahora semejante a un corazón humano….. Sin pensarlo dos veces el peliplata se lanzó al pozo algo sucedía y él quería saber que era

**Gracias a Azucena45 y a Nurarihyon Kou Taisho Gracias mis dos primeros reviews! Y tomare en cuenta sus ideas **** La canción es Decode de Paramore! Las veo pronto besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Revelaciones – capitulo 3

_Pero algún día vas a querer volver, al verme bien, besando amor en otros labios,  
y el corazón te va a doler y vas a ver, que estabas tan equivocado... __Si fui quien te quería, Fui quien daba todo por ti, Fui quien cada día, Solo quiso hacerte feliz,  
Quien te confiaba el alma ciegamente, Fui quien te amaba incondicionalmente,  
Quien te entrego su corazón de frente, Y tú lo olvidarías...  
Pero vas a ver, y vas a ver...Vas a querer volver... __  
Y vas a ver, tú vas a ver... Vas a querer volver… __(Kagome cantaba dentro del pozo casi en un susurro mirando el suelo sentada sin esperarse siquiera lo que iba a suceder)_

_Sesshomaru se lanzó sin pensar al pozo sus sentidos se hallaban en caos al límite... un escalofrió le recorrió la espina el resplandor se hizo más intenso y una fuerza implacable lo atraía a toda velocidad, sonrió en un acto reflejo de suficiencia el gran Sesshomaru Taisho no tenía nada que temer no había nada en el mundo capaz de infundir temor…- Sandeces...-musito para sí mismo cuando de nuevo ese aroma llego hasta el…- Lirios Ylang….- desde que era un muy joven jamás había vuelto a sentir ese particular aroma lo percibió hace mucho tiempo en aquella despreciable mujer humana, la madre de Inuyasha y hasta hoy nunca pensó en que alguien más podría atraer y despertar su curiosidad evocando un recuerdo…lentamente el recorrido había llegado a su fin había logrado atravesar el extraño portal y ante sus ojos se hallaba aquella miko la que tiempo atrás había acompañado a su medio hermano…_

_-__¿humana? __–hizo mención a ella con su habitual tono de superioridad y la observaba con extraño desconcierto sabia por su protegida que aquella mujer había retornado a su lugar de origen lo que solo podía significar que…._

_La joven levanto su rostro hacia el sin poder dar crédito a los que sus ojos le mostraban…_

_-__Sesshomaru? __– inquirió con algo de incredulidad o kami sí que le estaban jugando sucio esta vez! Que tan difícil era para el destino dejarla sufrir en paz y absoluta soledad?_

_-__hmp…__-podía sentir aun la tristeza que se arremolinaba alrededor de aquella joven que solo lo miraba sorprendida.. Al parecer lo impertinente aún no se le quita pensó para sí mismo-_

_Kagome parpadeo como queriendo despertar de esta aparente pesadilla o jugarreta del destino… se levantó de un salto y esta vez desviaba su mirada como queriendo evitar aquellos orbes ámbar que parecían estar sometiéndola a algún tipo de juicio que no comprendía.._

_-__Que haces aquí? __–finalmente logro preguntar mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos… acaso había sucedido algo con sus amigos? Acaso le había ocurrido algo a Inuyasha? El corazón se le oprimió en un segundo antes estas mudas interrogantes que se agolpaban en su mente_

_El peliplata la ignoro completamente y levito hacia la salida de aquel lugar sin reparar siquiera en ella acaso que se creía aquella mujer que el gran daiyoukai de las tierras del oeste debía darle explicaciones a ella de sus actos? Con un genuino gesto de desaprobación ante su pregunta la ignoro y siguió su camino hacia la superficie_

_-__puff __…- maldito idiota ¿Quién te crees para dejarme hablando sola? Frunciendo el ceño en señal de disgusto Kagome hizo lo más cuerdo que se le ocurría "seguirle" quien sabe que podría desencadenar aquel idiota en esta época a sabiendas de su mala actitud natural hacia ella __¡Sesshomaru! __–volvió a gritar ya con un dejo de impaciencia el demonio se hallaba ahora de pie ante el árbol sagrado con los parpados cerrados y ese impasible rostro que tanto reprobaba por impedirle saber que diantres pensaba o si acaso era capaz de sentir algo arrogante idiota –_

_Sesshomaru solo pudo reprimir una mueca que parecía ocultar una media sonrisa podía notar como la miko estaba obviamente molesta con él, eso le parecía tan satisfactorio no sabía porque pero exasperar a aquella mujer le estaba resultando tan recreativo_

_-__calla… eres muy escandalosa mujer_

_-__que me calle? __Quién demonios te crees que eres para mandarme a callar! Eres un … -Kagome no pudo terminar la frase pues el youkai que hasta entonces le daba la espalda se volteo a verla sin esfuerzo alguno se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella y con su dedo índice dibujaba el contorno de los labios de aquella muchacha que lo veía fijamente a los ojos Kagome temblaba de rabia? O era algo más la inesperada cercanía y aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla…¿Qué pretendía Sesshomaru? ¿Qué demonios buscaba allí en su tiempo?_

_El demonio de cabellos albinos tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad estaba tan cerca que podía aspirar su aliento y ese aroma que antes estaba teñido de rabia se hizo más intenso dulzón podía sentir sus latidos golpeando ruidosamente bajo su pecho y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono carmín muy sutil, pudo leer en los ojos de la muchacha su desconcierto la siguió observando había madurado con gracia ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio? _

_Kagome hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse aun así…- __Plash! __La bofetada que le aplico a Sesshomaru resonó gracias al silencio que habitaba en el lugar que demonios pensaba ese idiota que ella era su juguete o una simple muñeca o quizás la sumisa Rin lo había mal acostumbrado a que podía imponer esas absurdas ordenes de "calla" "camina" y demás pero no señor! Conmigo no como se atrevía a ser tan grosero y acercarse a ella como si fuera lo más natural invadir su espacio como si hubiera entre ellos una "intimidad" al pensar en esos sintió su cara ardiendo estaba roja seguramente ¡cómo se atreve es un idiota!..._

_El golpe inesperado saco a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos eso sí que no! Eres una atrevida mal impuesta mujer te atreviste a levantarme la mano la sangre le hervía solo podía …solo podía desmembrarla lentamente para que sufriera por su osadía. Y entonces sus pensamientos asesinos dieron lugar a algo más, sin duda el detonante de aquel golpe era "el" su cercanía le había puesto nerviosa e incómoda así que…..un pensamiento malicioso tomo control de sus actos y se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces tomándole por la cintura la acerco a él con fuerza e iracunda violencia, al ver sus ojos pudo notarlo de nuevo la incomodidad el desafío de antes se había quedado atrás y ya no hubo más pensamientos que lo alejaran de su objetivo se inclinó hacia ella y su boca se adueñó de los labios de la joven, no pudo reprimirse posesivo e impaciente su boca buscaba respuestas en la de ella, la humedad y el calor de sus labios, su corazón agitado. Apretándola más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo como poco a poco su esencia empezaba a responderle lirios y jazmines a eso se asemejaba ahora y que el infierno se lo llevase en ese mismo instante pero muy contrario a lo que él hubiera imaginado le empezaba a gustar y mucho .._

_**Continuara?**_

_**Gomen se los dejo ahí picando jajaja a ver si les gusta para donde va yendo se aceptan consejos prácticos y demás! Un saludin tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar pero sin luz se me dificulta un generador exploto aqui cerca asi que va a estar complicado**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola aquí les traigo el 4 capitulo será algo corto pues tuve algunas cosas que me distrajeron xD Gomen!**_

_**Escucho sugerencias!**_

_**Como siempre les recuerdo que Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra y genialidad de rumiko takahashi**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 - "El novio"**_

* * *

_**POV Kagome**_

Kagome se hallaba presa de una conmoción en su interior no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo no podía explicarse a sí misma el porqué de las cosas, Sesshomaru aquí en su época la tenía aferrada por la cintura y la estaba…besando? El universo definitivamente estaba de cabeza ¡despierta ¡ que estoy haciendo? Como deje que esto pasara? **(Ay no te hagas como si no te gustara _)** que? **( si no te hagas como si fuera tan malo sentir a esta guapura comerse tu boca y sostenerte así ahhhhh n_n)** "quién eres?" **(Yo…yo soy tu tonta!)**

**POV Sesshomaru**

Podía sentir su corazón agitado y la humedad sabrosa humedad de aquellos labios dulce muy dulce, su aroma.. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! **(hmp básicamente que esta tan buena como para comérsela)** sandeces! **(hmp si claro y por eso estas así? Oh disculpa tal vez no me di cuenta y en realidad le estas dando respiración boca a boca _ )** cállate! Quién eres? **(hmp yo soy tu, baka…)** 0_0 **(Si hazte el tonto pero ni así la has soltado)**

Un tanto alejados de ahí Naomi y el abuelo Higurashi observaban a la peculiar pareja

-Nunca supe que mi pequeña tuviera un enamorado

-Enamorado? –**el abuelo de Kagome afinaba su mirada y cuando se dio cuenta casi se desmaya-** es….es….un de-mo-nio

-uh? –**la madre de Kagome no entendía nada y empezó a gritar al ver a su suegro caer después de decirle que era qué?**

Kagome escucho los gritos y se apartó de Sesshomaru de un empujón hecho a correr roja como un tomate

-Mama! Abuelo! Que sucede?

-Creo que tu abuelo tuvo una emoción muy fuerte y se desmayo

-uh? Pero que paso?

-Nada grave mi niña ayúdame a llevarlo adentro **(no le diré que fue por espiarla le daría mucha pena saber que la vimos con su novio!)**

Sesshomaru de un salto se sentó en una de las ramas más altas del Goshimboku el árbol sagrado que había logrado sobrevivir a través de las eras…se llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca aun podía sentir su calidez, arqueo una ceja ante ese pensamiento tan aburrido estaba que había decidido besar a la humana? **( _ Si claro ahora le dicen "aburrimiento")** calla **( ~_~ tu no me dirás que hacer así que shu shu)** demonios…. **(una risa infantil como respuesta) **Se recostó en el árbol y cerro sus ojos recordando lo que había sucedido el tiempo transcurrió y la noche fue llegando poco a poco

**Espero no demorar mucho en subirles la continuación Gracias a Ani a Yese, Azucena Besitos!**


	5. Chapter 5

El destino hizo un plan casi perfecto, nos queremos con

Errores con virtudes con errores, nos amamos a pesar de

Los defectos,

, A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón, mis secretos mis

Destino y mi ilusión cada lugar cada rincón mi locura y

Mi razón a partir de hoy te digo que te amo, que no puedo

Estar sin ti porque te extraño, es para ti, todo mi amor,

Todo de mí, A partir de Hoy

Jaja dedicada al anónimo que me dejo parte de la canción :)

* * *

**Purificación**

En la casa de los Higurashi el abuelo de Kagome se hallaba perdido en el depósito del templo tenía que hacer algo rápido no podía dejar expuesta a su querida nieta nuevamente a los caprichos de un demonio

Aún estaba muy fresca la desilusión que sufrió cuando Inuyasha eligió quedarse con la miko Kikyo

-Oh aquí esta! -dijo para sí mismo sonriendo mientras sostenía un pequeño arcón de madera lustrada

Sota había llegado en ese momento y ya que su madre le había comentado el "incidente" en el cual su abuelo se había desmayado sin pensárselo dos veces acudió al almacén al oír ruidos fuera de los normales

- Abuelo? que haces? -mirando con curiosidad al anciano que tenía en sus manos algo parecido a una caja de madera y a simple vista parecía ser muy vieja

-Souta que bueno que llegas tu podrás ayudarme - "con la ayuda de mi nieto no hay nada que temer esto será el modo de proteger a mi nieta no podemos fallar!"

El joven miro a su abuelo sin entender nada pero si algo había aprendido en su corta vida era que no se podía contradecir al patriarca Higurashi así que solo pudo sonreír y acercarse a su abuelo al fin y al cabo

No serviría de nada decirle que no.

Aprovechando que su nuera y su nieta habían salido a buscar lo que faltaba para la cena el anciano y soata se escabulleron a la habitación de Kagome, una vez que los pergaminos estuvieron en su lugar

Delimitando el acceso al balcón el anciano hizo que soata ya que era el más joven de la familia dejara las cenizas que había en el arcón en el surco de la puerta corrediza.

Souta se sorprendió cuando una descarga le hizo cosquillas en la yema de los dedos

- abuelo esto para qué es? -pregunto inocentemente-

-esto es para que ningún demonio vuelva a herir a tu hermana

-ahmmm -"con que era eso pensó para sí mismo al recordar a Inuyasha y su traición para con su hermana"

Sin mediar palabra salieron de allí sin notar que uno de los pergaminos que estaba oculto detrás de las cortinas expelía un fulgor azul.

No muy lejos de ahí un demonio peliblanco se hallaba dormido aun acunado en las ramas del Goshimboku

Kagome había cenado y se disponía a irse a la cama, se puso los auriculares y encendió su IPod

cierro los ojos y empiezo a volar y llego junto a ti

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a soñar y vuelvo a ser feliz amor dime si esto es verdad quiero despertar

Durmiendo yo te tengo y tú me amas en mis sueños

Cerro los ojos y su mente volvió a jugarle sucio recordando aquel insólito beso por parte del engreído de Sesshomaru sin quererlo su cuerpo esta vez le volvía a traicionar un escalofrió de ansiedad le recorrió la espalda, sentía sus mejillas arder ante la evocación de aquel momento poco a poco se fue quedando dormida por alguna extraña razón no tenía cabeza para pensar que iba a hacer con el demonio acechando en su época el solo imaginarse a un chibi Sesshomaru asolando la ciudad pretendiendo atacar al tren subterráneo le pareció divertida...suspiro adentrándose aún más en los brazos de Morfeo.

En el árbol Sesshomaru comenzaba a despertar abriendo lentamente sus parpados sus orbes ambarinas recorrían el lugar de pronto recordó donde estaba, en los dominios de "esa humana" bajo de un salto y de nuevo ese aroma lo trajo a la tierra de un tirón como si ese aroma fuera su propio collar de dominación "tonterías" se dijo así mismo pero ya no podía negar lo evidente ese aroma embriagaba sus sentidos era dulce sutil exótico… Lirios y… una mueca de satisfacción le curvo los labios en una ¿sonrisa?

-¿Padre te gusta fastidiarme verdad? (Sin meditarlo siquiera hizo caso a su olfato y se dejó llevar hasta encontrar el balcón de donde venía aquella esencia pudo apreciar aun desde las sombras y a través del cristal la humana dormía con ropas algo extrañas pero ridículamente ¿deseables? No dejaba nada a la imaginación de este Sesshomaru que se hallaba embobado perdido en la imagen que sin pudor alguno recorría con la mirada.

(¿Hmp y ahora que harás?) *hablo su conciencia una vez más*

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

(Si como si fuera algo ajeno a mí que te halles babeando en el balcón por ella "risita malvada")

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza como si con eso quisiera acallar aquella vocecita tenso la mandíbula y deslizo la puerta corrediza el aroma le llego más fuerte aun apagando la poca resistencia que aun reservaba el daiyoukai atreviéndose a entrar sin saber lo que le aguardaba.

Al poner un pie en la habitación los pergaminos reaccionaron la ceniza que en este momento Sesshomaru pisaba cobro vida, un fulgor violáceo irradio hacia arriba dando de lleno en el youkai que al sentirse aprisionado libero su energía demoniaca como si la vida se le fuera en ello sin saber que ese sería su gran error

Los pergaminos a ambos lados del youkai se iluminaron con el fuego sagrado tensando aún más la red espiritual que ahora envolvía a Sesshomaru que solo pudo gruñir con fuerza mientras se desplomaba en la habitación.

Kagome despertó en ese momento la luz la cegaba no entendía que estaba sucediendo y se levantó de un salto se acercó a la silueta que yacía en el piso.

-Sesshomaru... –llamo sin éxito ya que el demonio no respondia se acerco aun mas y lo que vieron sus ojos no lo podia creer llevo una mano hasta el rostro del demonio y si, no habia duda aun cuando la luz de la luna lo bañaba sutilmente, no habia ninguna duda... – las marcas de nacimiento han desaparecido…

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores/as espero que les guste! que barbaro con este abuelo que quiere proteger a su nieta jeje Espero muchos reviews o no hay continuación xD muajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas como estan? Gracias a los reviews :) son en su mayoría muy amables

Salvo por el Anónimo que dice que no debo seguir mi fic _ bah jaja sorry pero a mi si me gusta la pareja de sessho x kagome y creo que a las demás chicas también les agrada así que emmm etto tendrás que conformarte a que haga en el futuro una historia de sessho x rin.

**Agradecimientos:**

Kaito Scarlet P.F

Silvemy89

Azucena45

Slam

Anii

Yese Hernandez

**Sellado Capitulo 6**

El despliegue de energía alerto al abuelo de Kagome, salió corriendo a la habitación de su nieta seguido de Souta

-Kagomeeeeeee -entran corriendo y se detienen al ver a Kagome en cuclillas mirando al muchacho que seguía en el suelo

La miko se levanta en ese momento con un aura maligna rodeándole visiblemente enfadada como no lo pensó antes, esto "definitivamente era obra de su abuelo" su cabeza se llenaba de interrogantes que le habían hecho a Sesshomaru y lo más importante que haría cuando el peliblanco recuperara su conciencia.

- abuelo...me puedes explicar que fue lo que hiciste? - *mirando a su abuelo y a su hermano definitivamente si las miradas mataran ese par ya se hallaría en el limbo*

El abuelo sudaba la gota fría veía a su nieta muy enojada.. Souta solo reí nervioso mientras acariciaba su nuca su hermana le daba mucho miedo y sin dar muchas vueltas

- Nada le hubiera pasado si no hubiera entrado sin permiso en tu habitación en medio de la noche- *miro a Kagome y el aura negra oscilaba con violencia trago en seco y ya resignado se dispuso a hablar para así calmar a su nieta y contarle lo que implicaba que el demonio hubiera entrado y así activado el sello*

Después de unos quince minutos el abuelo explico con detalle lo que había hecho Kagome solo asentía en silencio a medida que avanzaba la explicación, la pelinegra se sentía muy mal solo eso faltaba tener que aguantar a Sesshomaru hasta que pudieran liberarlo del sello y mandarlo a la época antigua *suspiro* esto sí que pintaba muy complicado pero no tenía otra salida

-Souta ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama *dijo al fin cuando pudo ordenar sus pensamientos*

El joven obedeció. Abuelo y nieto se retiraron en silencio no tenía caso discutir con Kagome, la joven se quedó allí en silencio mirando al youkai que seguía dormido se veía tan diferente pero sin embargo el que ahora su yoqui estuviera sellado *la joven sacudió su cabeza como si ese movimiento acallara sus pensamientos, después de un momento se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda aun ruborizada al sentir su respiración pausada tranquila a su lado, no quería pensar mucho al respecto ya tendría mucho con lo que lidiar una vez que el peliplata despertara*

Sesshomaru empezaba a recuperar la conciencia se sintió ¿cálido? Abrió los ojos despacio y aun cuando aún no había amanecido él podía verla a su lado recostada dándole la espalda la humana dormía y él estaba acostado a su lado, intentaba explicarse a sí mismo como había llegado hasta allí, entonces lo recordó cuando se escabullo por su balcón como el gran Sesshomaru había entrado sin permiso a aquella recamara recordó que la había mirado a través del cristal y recordó que la encontró " deseable" luego sobrevino aquella opresión que le lacero por dentro algo lo había contenido una barrera? Y un resplandor lo encegueció su instinto youkai prevaleció haciendo emerger su energía demoniaca en toda su fuerza y después nada solo un dolor que le enmudeció el alma y silencio cuando la oscuridad lo hizo su presa, no sabía que pensar y aun perdido en sus reflexiones extendió su mano hacia Kagome tomando una hebras de su cabello quedándose pasmado al notar que su mano carecía de garras, se sentía confuso pero aun así no ceso en su empeño y tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo acerco a su rostro, su aroma le parecía tan delicioso y contra todo pronóstico se acercó aún más a ella pasando su brazo a la altura de la cintura de aquella mujer quedándose a escasos centímetros de ella volvió a dejar descansar su cabeza en la almohada y la recorría con la mirada podía apreciar su piel su diminuta ropa lo provocaba después de unos segundos de pensarlo cubrió a Kagome con una manta así no tendría que verla en esas fachas, cuando despertaran tendría tiempo de sobra de averiguar qué había sucedido

Nadie pensó pero sucedió lo que temíamos que pasara entre tú y yo

No se planeó ni siquiera lo vimos venir pues era tan Obvio que nos sorprendió a los dos

Y ya saben ©Rumiko Takahashi

Dejen reviews e ideas de como puede Sesshomaru volver a ser un demonio xD

La canción de hoy es "que me faltas" de **Camila**

Las de los capítulos anteriores son:

**Decode –Paramore **

**Vas a querer volver -Maite Perroni**

**Luis Fonsi "En mis sueños"**


	7. Chapter 7

Saludos mis queridas amigas muchas gracias por sus reviews son de mucha ayuda créanme espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy si ya se me estoy demorando pero no es mi culpa lo siento me distraigo no lo hago a propósito es que como que hay muchas ideas dando vueltas y la verdad no quiero deformar mucho la esencia de sessho jeje ya que he visto fics que lo hacen muy empalagoso quisiera tener el equilibrio justo como para que siga siendo tan odioso jaja pero que empiece a experimentar "sentimientos" que les parece? Ojala me dejen muchos reviews ya que eso es lo que me da aliento para continuar

Cada mañana :)- REIK

Cada mañana cuando amanezco, busco el perfume que dejó tu cuerpo.

Cada que tengo un sentimiento, creo que también tú lo estás sintiendo.

Y cada momento que vivo a tu lado, es tan hermoso no quiero olvidarlo

Pov narradora

Sesshomaru había despertado ni bien los primeros rayos del amanecer alcanzaron el lecho que compartía con la miko, sus ojos color ámbar reflejaban tanta calma que si alguien lo viera en ese mismo momento

Realmente dudaría de que el gran daiyoukai pudiera tener esa expresión al mirar a la "humana". Después de mucho cavilar se dispuso a separarse de la joven con algo de esfuerzo tenía que reconocer que le costaba sin embargo lo hizo camino hacia el balcón, al pasar frente a un espejo se quedó estupefacto sus marcas habían desaparecido su rostro a pesar de no estar tan níveo como la nieve tenía un aspecto . Tan "humano" estaba absorto al no reconocerse a sí mismo en su propio reflejo.

La morena despertó en ese momento, restregando sus ojos y bostezando al parecer había dormido más que bien la noche entera libre de pesadillas libre de la melancolía, tan simple como cerrar los ojos y caer

En la inconciencia, bajo lentamente su pies de la cama y caminaba adormilada en dirección al cuarto de baño como en "automático" sin percatarse de que el peliplata dejaba de mirar su reflejo para dirigirse a ella.

- Qué demonios me hiciste! Habla! *La tomo de ambos brazos y la sacudió con violencia* Dime que significa esto maldita seas!

*Kagome solo atino a parpadear como si quisiera despertar de su ensueño pero no sucedió seguía allí, Sesshomaru la veía con rabia sus facciones tensas "por kami que mal genio se gasta" pensó para sí misma. Pero cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió ambos se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo*

-Kagom...*Naomi se quedó algo confundida en el umbral (huy hijita tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo y no te culpo tu novio es tan guapo kyaaaaaaaa quien tuviera 20 años menos para revolotear cual mariposa en primavera cerca de el jiji pero que cosas pienso! tranquila Naomi ..Respira no avergüences a Kagome* Buenos días! ehmmm bueno chicos los espero abajo veo que aún no tienen intención de soltarse *le guiño el ojo a su hija en complicidad*- les preparare el desayuno- *sin esperar respuesta salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella bajo corriendo con una sonrisa realmente estaba muy feliz de que su pequeña al fin parecía seguir adelante dejando atrás la decepción de Inuyasha*

- Nada te hubiera pasado si no entraras sin ser invitado *sentencio con calma al recordar que eso mismo le había dicho su abuelo cuando ella lo interrogo sobre el asunto*

El peliplata la miro con furia! como no hacerlo si aquella maldita mujer tenía razón estúpida manía de contradecir a su conciencia lo había llevado a estar en esta situación servido en bandeja de plata.

*la morena suspiro y como el youkai seguía viéndole con ira decidió proseguir y despejar sus dudas* - No tengo idea de que o como sucedió, mi abuelo es el guardián de este viejo templo así como lo han sido mis antepasados por generaciones, por velar de mi seguridad el junto a mi hermano establecieron un sello para qué demonios como tú no pudieran entrar y hacerme daño *sintió el agarre de Sesshomaru aflojarse y dio unos pasos lejos de él, para ser honesta consigo misma su semblante se entristeció al pensar en que el verdadero culpable del sello que había atrapado a Sesshomaru, no era otro más que Inuyasha*

- Este "sello" *hizo hincapié en la palabra y la miro noto el cambio en su semblante no hacían faltas sus sentidos uno para notar la tristeza de la muchacha* como puedo librarme del?

- No lo sé, nunca había visto esta clase de conjuro ni siquiera sabía que estaba en poder de mi abuelo *lo miro y cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho como si se abrazara a sí misma y desvió su mirada al

Balcón estaba totalmente incomoda al darse cuenta de que aún estaba con su pijama de dos piezas para dormir, "casi desnuda" y cerca de "el" - No eres un humano si eso es lo que te preocupa *menciono esto ya que conociendo de antemano su irascible fobia a la humanidad eso debería estar matando al engreído youkai* puedo aventurarme a decir que lo único que el conjuro ha hecho es evitar que seas una "Amenaza " condicionando tu fuerza demoniaca..

-hmp...- (a pesar de que "eso" le estaba apresando su verdadera naturaleza no pudo evitar sentir respeto por el anciano que había conseguido tal hazaña "apresar a este Sesshomaru" siendo un simple humano Guardián de un templo cuando en el pasado sacerdotes y miko de verdadero poder espiritual habían rivalizado con él y nunca habían logrado nada, seguramente su deseo de proteger a su nieta habría sido suficientemente grande y genuino para catalizar y realizar su objetivo "neutralizar una amenaza" neutralizarlo a él...)

Kagome ahora tenía los ojos fijos en el que aún estaba en silencio, recorrió su rostro realmente se veía tan diferente sin aquellas marcas que lo identificaban como el temible daiyoukai que era "despierta Kagome que rayos estás pensando" ( yo podría despejar tu duda realmente aun no lo ves? sessho se ven tan sensual míralo es un dios con ese cabello tan largo y lacio, y esos ojos que ahora son tan dulces y claros como la miel kyaaaaaaaa está para comérselo!) *Kagome suspiro definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura, no solo debía lidiar con todo esa desquiciada situación también ahora debía soportar esa voz en su cabeza*

Sera mejor que me esperes aquí, iré a bañarme luego bajaremos a desayunar y después que te deje aquí y me prometas no ir a ningún lado y prometas no causarme problemas iré a averiguar cómo solucionar esto -*lo dijo sin mucho pensarlo después de todo cuanto antes se solucionara esto más pronto ella seria libre de volver a su vida normal, dirigió su mirada al peliplata y pareció adivinar que seguro le soltaría algún reclamo* - Y ni siquiera pienses en llevarme la contraria no te estoy preguntando tu opinión y mucho menos he expresado el deseo de conocer "tus deseos mi lord" *esto último fue dicho con algo de sarcasmo y de eso también se había dado cuenta el daiyoukai ya que solo frunció el ceño como única muestra de disconformidad* ¡ Buen chico! *dijo esto dibujo una sonrisa de superioridad y se dirigió a darse una ducha este día seria uno muy largo*

El peliplata estaba que explotaba como se atrevía a darle órdenes! Qué demonios pensaba esa ilusa! Y para coronar su desfachatez lo había premiado por su silencio con un ¡buen chico! Como si fuera un cachorro malcriado como si fuera su ama – grrr …maldita y mil veces maldita! (are are are no se tu pero yo sí quiero ser su cachorro quiero echarme de panza y que ella juegue con mis orejas, ah que más quisiera que sentir sus manos en mi pelaje o/o) – Lo que me faltaba porque demonios no te sellaron a ti también me hubieran hecho un gran favor! (Ay ya como si fuera tan terrible desear lo mismo que tuuu ¡ni creas que no me di cuenta donde descansaba tu brazo anoche!) – calla no sé de qué hablas..( Si claro a mama mona con banana de plástico) –sandeces.. *camino hasta el balcón y allí se quedó observando cuan diferente eran estas tierras mientras trataba de serenarse cuando ganas no le faltaban de ir y decirle unas cuantas cosas por su osadía, suspiro no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que la humana le devolviera a su estado natural *


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los derechos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 8 - Dulce mañana de verano**

* * *

Kagome triunfal se encerró en el cuarto de baño pudo ver en el espejo que aun tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia después de su breve y victorioso enfrentamiento con el peliplata. (Volvió a sonreír y se dejó consentir con el suave tacto del agua recorriendo su piel, nada mejor como una buena ducha para sacudirse la modorra propia de esos días de verano)

Después de un momento bajo el agua decidió que era suficiente de modo que se puso una bata y se dirigió a su habitación claro que al estar tan relajada olvido que en su dormitorio la esperaba el insufrible de Sesshomaru.

El daiyoukai se hallaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, ¿qué le deparaba ahora el destino? (sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire al ver a la miko salir del baño tenía el cabello húmedo cayendo por su espalda mientras que la extraña ropa que tenía apenas le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, obviamente la chica no se había percatado de su presencia, la miro sin disimulo, la joven tomo en sus manos un frasco de perfume y se lo puso... detrás de las orejas, el cuello y el escote la vio sonreírse a sí misma en el espejo y jugar con su cabello mojado peinándolo con sus dedos, acto seguido tomo otro frasco Sesshomaru seguía con marcado interés cada uno de sus movimientos... "almendras" pensó para sí mismo... almendras y vaya que huele delicioso)

La miko se acercó a un taburete que tenía frente a su tocador, alzando una de sus piernas, tomo algo de la emulsión de almendras que su madre le había regalado en su último cumpleaños y la deslizo desde sus tobillos hasta arriba de sus muslos con movimientos ascendentes y luego descendentes, desde la cara interior de sus muslos hasta el exterior, primero con una pierna y luego con la otra, esta era parte de su rutina de todos los días después del baño, claro que debido al silencio que reinaba en su habitación no había caído en cuenta de que unos ojos ámbar seguían con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, y justo ahí cuando pensaba despojarse de la bata se acordó de "el" instintivamente volteo hacia el balcón y lo vio, parado en el umbral un Sesshomaru que al verse descubierto volteo sin mediar palabra su mirada hacia otro lado sin embargo no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Kagome viera el tenue rosado que coloreaba las mejillas del ahora "contenido" demonio, volvió sus manos hacia el cinto que ceñía su bata y lo ajusto aún más y camino hacia el armario tomo unas toallas y se acercó al peliplata.

- Sesshomaru ven imagino que te vendría bien un baño (le extendió las toallas que el insufrible Sesshomaru acepto obteniendo su típica monosílaba de respuesta)

-hmp...

Después de enseñarle como manipular la ducha se fue dejándolo solo en el baño, se terminó de cambiar y bajo al comedor, su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Kagome la miraba sin entender pero bueno así era su madre siempre "sonriente", iba a sentarse pero recordó que tenía que conseguirle ropa a "su invitado", se disculpó con su madre y subió a la habitación de sus padres con algo de suerte el viejo armario contendría alguna muda que pudiera usar Sesshomaru, una vez lograda su misión se dirigió a su habitación dejando la ropa sobre la cama, sin esperar más se deslizo escaleras abajo después de desayunar debía darse a la tarea de buscar una solución para esta "situación"

Naomi quien hasta entonces no había parado de hablar contándole a su hija los pormenores de la pasada junta vecinal que pretendía recalcar a los jóvenes de lo importante que era conservar las tradiciones enmudeció al ver bajando las escaleras al muchacho de cabello plateado.

Kagome se viro en ese mismo instante y se sintió incomoda, Sesshomaru estaba ante ella con su nuevo look " pantalones de mezclilla gris, y una camisa negra de mangas cortas y mocasines muy discretos de color negro, su cabello sema húmedo recogido en una coleta (muy a lo inutaisho)"

- ¡Buenos días! "yerno" por favor no te quedes ahí acompáñanos a desayunar!

El peliplata se quedó en silencio, mirando a la miko vio con satisfacción como la incauta mujercita podría rivalizar con las manzanas más rojas ya que su rostro por mucho las superaría esto le pareció muy divertido y después de meditarlo por un segundo, solo atino a mirar a su "suegra" y asentir en silencio mientras se acercaba a la mesa, si tendría que sufrir el estar sellado al menos no lo haría "solo" ,¡ no! si las circunstancias le permitían molestar a la miko, eso haría con esa certeza se sentó a la mesa sin dejar de mirar a "su novia" quien aún tenía esa expresión de querer salir huyendo.

Naomi sumamente diligente y con delicadeza le sirvió primero a su "yerno" un té, y un cazo pequeño con frutas de estación melocotones fresas y arándanos, el peliplata asintió y musito un "gracias" de millón de dólares ya que la mujer se sentía muy feliz de servirle y el aun no quería ahondar en el porqué de su aparente dicha, luego fue el turno de Kagome y por último el de ella misma terminado esto, tomo asiento y los observaba desayunar en silencio, aunque le pareció extraño que su hija y "su yerno" parecían no tener intención de dirigirse la palabra durante la comida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola xD no me maten ando algo confusa en cuanto a mis ideas pero prometo remediar eso pronto "palabra de adoradora de sesshomaru"**

**Gracias a todas las que dejan review me hacen reir mucho con sus comentarios jeje espero no decepcionarlas :) les dejo de tarea lo siguiente en cada review al final espero tres palabras que usare en el proximo capitulo hahaha piensen muy bien en esas 3 palabras.**


	9. Chapter 9

La morena de ojos azules evitaba mirar al peliplata simplemente estaba incomoda con alguien tan parecido físicamente a Inuyasha, aunque sus personalidades eran como el día y la noche al terminar con su desayuno debería darse a la tarea de encontrar una solución a "su accidentada situación" al terminar su te Kagome se dispuso a atacar las frutas en almíbar realmente le encantaban tomo un trozo de melocotón y se lo acerco lentamente a su boca pero al notar que el almíbar escurría de él, no tuvo mejor idea que deslizar su lengua a través del contorno de la fruta sorbiendo así el dulce néctar, ignorando la cara de lujuria que tenía en ese momento el peliplata que se removía incomodo en su asiento.

(kyaaaa Yo quiero ser frutaaaaa) "cállate maldición" (shu shu cállate tú 0/0 yo quiero imaginar que soy una fruta en contacto con su lenguaaaa déjamee ¡abajo!) " ¡¿?" (Nada nada que contigo no funciona)

Sesshomaru no aguantaba más estar allí de espectador y se levantó de un tirón olvidando sus modales, estaba contrariado al notar que el modo de alimentarse de esa humana lo "alteraba" si, solo era eso el disfrutaba de tomar alimentos en calma y sobre todo en silencio, y ¡esa maldita humana estaba allí quebrantando su calma! si, si eso era todo.

Naomi estaba anonadada pero en ese momento recordó que no le habían presentado formalmente a su "yerno"

- Kagome hija ¿no te parece que has sido muy descortés? (mirando a su hija totalmente incapaz de conectar sus neuronas en ese momento)

Ja! (¡al menos su madre se ha dado cuenta de su falta de modales!)

- Kagome aún no me has presentado formalmente a tu novio

(zas zas zas en todaaa tu boca *risa malvada de la conciencia de Sesshomaru*) "cállate infeliz"

- ¿ehmm? (La azabache seguía con la mirada perdida paseándose de Sesshomaru que tenía esa expresión tan extraña, y su madre que la miraba a ella como esperando algo)

(¡Aprovecha idiota! preséntate como "su novio" *volviendo a reír*) - Este Sesshomaru le agradece mucho sus atenciones

- Oh! por favor ha sido un placer para mi joven Sesshomaru *sonriéndole* por cierto soy Naomi, que pena contigo mi hija es algo despistada ¿sabes? pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí y tengo la esperanza de que mi niña vuelva a sonreír

Esa última frase desconcertó un poco a Sesshomaru y justo cuando él y Naomi buscaban con la mirada a Kagome se dieron cuenta de que ella ya no los acompañaba, es más la despistada mujercita bajaba las escaleras..

- Es hora de irnos (miro a sessho que aún tenía esa cara de no entender ni jota) iremos de compras y después pasaremos al templo de Orihime allí tienen un archivo que espero pueda ser de ayuda

-hmp..

-Si no les importa iré con ustedes Souta necesita su equipo nuevo para deportes, no me tardo iré por mi bolso

Kagome solo asintió con una sonrisa y se encamino a esperar a su madre afuera seguida del daiyoukai *suspiro aliviada* al menos no tendría que esconder sus orejas o sus marcas, aun cuando su cabello era llamativo a simple vista era "normal dos brazos dos piernas, orejas y un inmenso repudio a los humanos endiabladamente normal musito en su interior"

Naomi los alcanzo en unos minutos, ya desde el auto pues había salido por el patio trasero para así ganar tiempo y no demorar a los jóvenes

Kagome insto a sexymaru (jaja así lo llama Kaito) a abordar el vehículo y se fueron juntos y en silencio rumbo al centro comercial.

************/**********

En el centro comercial

Sesshomaru parecía muy impresionado sus orbes ámbar estaban teñidos de curiosidad recorrió con la mirada ese extraño lugar lleno de pequeños recintos se le asemejaba por lejos a la estructura de un panal de abejas lleno de pequeñas celdas individuales

-Mira Sesshomaru ese atuendo te iría muy bien a ti ¡kyaaaa! ¡ Vamos vamos no perdamos tiempo! *Naomi sin mediar palabra se llevó a rastras a ambos jóvenes adentro de la tienda para después desaparecer detrás de la infinidad de escaparates y maniquíes que había dentro.

-Buenos días! ¿En que los puedo ayudar? ( típica chica de shopping rubia de silueta infartaste maquillada hasta la medula y con perfume excesivamente dulzón "típica vende tuti")

Kagome rodo los ojos obviamente la muchacha se les había acercado "por el adonis albino" que tenía a su lado.

-Gracias de momento solo estamos mirando (respondió cortante)

Para Sesshomaru eso no pasó desapercibido aun cuando ya no podía usar su olfato para descubrir las emociones de la miko con verle las micro expresiones de disgusto en su rostro podría adivinar que estaba ¿celosa? Celosa eso era una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro hasta ese momento inmutable

-Tal vez quieras ver la nueva colección de Jakotsu a tu hermano le quedaría muy los tonos de temporada van con su piel

Kagome ya tenía una venita de rabia al oír las palabras de su vendedora "su hermano" le llamo como que su "hermano"¡ si ni siquiera se parecían! Por Kami quería borrar esa sonrisa de idiota que tenía la rubia que seguía comiéndose con los ojos al albino demonio.

El peliplata sonrió con malicia al oír esto y quedarse viendo a la miko que a duras penas lograba contener su molestia, "que más da veremos que tanto puedes soportar miko"

Sesshomaru se fue acercando a la rubia lentamente inclinándose un poco llevando su hermoso rostro a pocos centímetros de la mujercita que era el blanco de la molestia de Kagome , mirando con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kagome apretar sus puños tan fuerte que sus manos estaban pálidas se estaba cortando la circulación de la sangre por presionar con tanta fuerza y una sonrisa se dibujó al dar por hecho la sospecha de que la azabache estaba celosa y muy enojada sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de rabia, volvió la vista hacia la rubia que tenía enfrente y se inclinó un poco más hasta la altura de los pechos de aquella humana para leer su gafete

-Señorita Hitomi ¿ verdad?

La joven solo asintió en silencio al oír su nombre estaba totalmente embobada mirando a Sesshomaru que ya se había alejado de ella

-No la necesitamos

La rubia miro con odio a Kagome y esta solo pudo sonreír incomoda ( grrrrrrrr toma toma resbalosa! Sesshy es mioooo *chibi Kagome inner sale corriendo con una bandera haciendo la vuelta olímpica a modo de festejo*)

La azabache suspiro definitivamente se volveria loca su inconsciente le estaba jugando muy sucio, y debía acabar con esto pronto busco con la mirada a su madre sin éxito "vamos Kagome tu puedes terminemos con esto para ir a la biblioteca así devolveremos a este demonio a su época y volveremos a nuestra vida normal" estaba muy concentrada en esto que no vio a quienes acababan de entrar a la tienda pero sus voces no se hicieron esperar

-Kagome! Mírate amiga tanto tiempo sin verte *Yura fue la primer en llegar hacia ellos y abrazo a Kagome*

Hojo venía detrás con un par de bolsas y al ver a Kagome se sonrojo

-Higurashi te ves bien *sonriendo y sin dejar de mirar a Kagome sin notar que Sesshomaru arqueaba una ceja y se acercaba al grupo como un depredador*

**Continuara**

**Jajaja si lo soy mala xD les subo más tarde la continuación me dio hambre y la notebook se queda sin batería jojoto**

**Bueno respondiendo a la chica que dice que el carácter de sessho es raro pues si recuerda que su lado demoniaco esta contenido por lo tanto estará algo como decirlo "en transición"**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo xD todavía falta traer de regreso a Naomi que quiere dejar guapo a sessho.**

**Dejen reviews alocados o no hay continuación esta misma noche :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Mr territorial – Capitulo 10

Hojo se hallaba sonrojado y de un empujón Eri lo acerco a Kagome quitándole de paso las bolsas para facilitar el saludo entre los jóvenes, no muy lejos de allí Sesshomaru había notado esa acción al parecer la tonta amiga de la miko intentaba acercarlos (Ni lo pienses humanito a mi Kagome no la tocas shu shu y tu inútil sesshomanco muévete que nos comen el mandado! "Inner desesperado mode on") - hmp… (Sexymaru se movió no porque su conciencia así lo quisiera si no porque se le hacia una falta de respeto que ese grupo de jóvenes le ignorase olímpicamente nada tenía que ver en esto la miko claro eso se repetía el mentalmente para no hacer evidente que le estaba hirviendo la sangre al ver a Hojo tomándole las manos a Kagome que solo sonreía y ese estúpido no la soltaba xD)

Narración

Así que con la destreza de un depredador "sexymaru" se acercaba al grupo con las obvias intenciones de que Hojo se diera cuenta de que él lo quería destripar y no solo contentarse con una mirada fulminante pero no contaba con que la mama de Kagome lo interceptara cerrándole el paso. Pobre Sesshomaru estaba que explotaba impotente mirando sin poder hacer nada mientras Naomi le mostraba las camisas y lo demás, Kagome por otro lado reacciono al sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la nuca se sentía observada y zas! Se le prendió la lamparita soltando las manos de Hojo rápidamente volteo hacia sus acompañantes y ahí los vio, el daiyoukai la miraba con furia ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo entendía seguramente al llegar su grupo de amigos ella se descuidó y la vendedora lo volvió a acosar ¿sería eso? Se rasco la cabeza nerviosa y sus amigas se sorprendieron al mirar al joven de cabellos plateados al lado de la madre de su amiga volteando nuevamente a verla y notar que estaba visiblemente incomoda, Yura y Eri cruzaron miradas y relacionaron rápidamente lo que su amiga les había contado en el pasado.

Yura: -Kagome lo siento, no queríamos interrumpir ya vimos a tu "novio"

Eri: si verdad, lo sentimos *haciendo una mueca de decepción al mirar a Hojo que ya tenía ojitos de cachorro abandonado*

Yura: Pero lo podemos arreglar!

Kagome: ¿de qué hablan?

Naomi: Mira hija verdad que esta camisa le quedara muy bien a mi yerno

Kagome: ehm…. *Kagome no sabía que decir*

Sesshomaru se acercó al grupo y posiciono su mano en el hombro de Kagome afirmando así silenciosamente "su posesión" sonriendo al ver como el muchachito castaño bajaba la mirada por su acción el gran Sesshomaru había vencido .

Eri no pudo reprimir sentir un poco de envidia su amiga azabache sí que tenía suerte seguramente ese "adonis albino" era un pago de Kami por sus múltiples enfermedades.

Eri: Kagome déjanos invitarlos a almorzar para disculpar nuestro atrevimiento amiga por favor acepta

Yura: si si si Kagome acompáñanos!

Sesshomaru al oír esto apretó sin sutileza el hombro de Kagome no tenía intención de almorzar con ese grupo de humanos esta comprendió al instante.

Kagome: ehm chicas lo siento pero Sesshomaru necesita ir a la biblioteca, *piensa Kagome piensa para salir de esta*

Sesshomaru: debemos ir a la biblioteca *lo dijo cortante y sosteniéndole la mirada a Yura y a Eri *

Yura: ¿oh está bien lo dejaremos para otro día si?

Kagome: si otro día es mejor para todos

Eri: bueno los dejamos seguir con sus compras tranquilos no olvides llamarnos Kagome

Kagome: si, jeje claro adiós chicos

Hojo: hasta pronto Higurashi

Y así el grupo se fue dejando a Kagome con un peliplata que ya la había liberado de su agarre y parecía muy concentrado en los conjuntos que Naomi le enseñaba, ignorando olímpicamente a la miko había vuelto a su actitud glaciar de "me vale que existas"

La azabache suspiro esta seria una jornada agotadora por demás y simplemente cada vez entendía menos las reacciones del daiyoukai.

Capitulo corto hoy sorry mañana lo sigo hoy es domingo y ya saben hay que charlar con el "objeto de afecto" hahaha

Gracias a todos por seguir el fic mmm les dejo tres opciones y en base a eso lo seguire

Era feudal buscando información

Sesshomaru esta es mi cama

Festival de luciérnagas en el templo


	11. Chapter 11

**Sin respuestas - capitulo 10**

_El resto del día Kagome se lo paso distraída le resultaba sumamente gracioso ver a su madre desarmarse en atenciones para con el daiyoukai. Este extrañamente a lo que Kagome pensaría parecía más que cómodo en la compañía de "su humana madre y supuesta suegra" de solo pensar en las palabras de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreír seguramente habían confundido al mayor de los Taisho con cierto hanyou. Después de recorrer el centro comercial en busca de ropa zapatos y hasta artículos de aseo personal que, Naomi insistió no debían faltarle, era sumamente divertido para la sacerdotisa ver al gran lord del oeste ser arrastrado por su querida madre, sin que este opusiera resistencia._

_**Pensamientos Sesshomaru**_

_Realmente era difícil para el seguirle el paso a la madre de la miko era sumamente insistente pero sin llegar a ser impertinente al contrario aquella amable mujer se desvivía por explicarle y adoctrinarle de algo llamado "moda actual" no entendió mucho lo que eso involucraba solo pudo comprender que estaba relacionado con la ropa que ahora se hallaba en las muchas bolsas que traía la madre de la miko, que por cierto él se ofreció a llevar, mas esa educada mujercita se negó a entregarle aduciendo que el en su carácter de invitado no debería preocuparse de esos menesteres, lo cual solo le daba la pauta para reconocer que aquella joven dama madre de la miko, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las más altas damas de realeza youkai ya que se desenvolvía con una gentileza y modales impecables._

_**Pensamientos Naomi**_

_Es inevitable que las jóvenes no se queden en shock al ver al joven Sesshomaru, su elegancia y porte aristocrático salían a relucir a pesar de su atuendo conservador que alguna vez le perteneció a su marido. Por kami sus ojos ambarinos y sus facciones volverían sumisa a cualquier mujer con tal de que este le concediera el honor de permanecer en su compañía. Sonrió al pensar que Kagome también había sucumbido a aquellos orbes dorados y solo pudo sonreír._

_Kagome suspiro y se dispuso a hablar con su madre explicándole que ella y Sesshomaru debían ir a la biblioteca de Orihime ya que les urgía una información vital para ellos, su madre asintió y se despidió de ellos asegurándoles que los esperaría para almorzar en la casa._

_Sexymaru la observaba mientras la miko estaba concentrada en un artefacto pequeño._

_La azabache lo noto y se disculpó, el daiyoukai todavía la seguía con la mirada._

_Kagome: imagino que quieres saber qué es esto verdad? _

_Sesshomaru: hmp.._

_Kagome: esto es un teléfono móvil, sirve para comunicarse con gente que está muy lejos, -le muestra el pequeño artefacto- podemos ver los lugares que podrían tener información del conjuro que hizo el abuelo o si existe algún templo que tenga guardianes que sepan al respecto._

_Sesshomaru: Podemos buscar a Rin?_

_Kagome: lo siento Sesshomaru pero solo funciona para esta época - con una gotita estilo anime y el semblante oscurecido- _

_Sesshomaru: espero que Jaken cuide de ella - lo dijo sin pensar y la miko solo lo miro y le sonrió, __**"que rara eres miko"-**_

_A Kagome le pareció tierno que a pesar de todo el daiyoukai seguía pendiente de la pequeña Rin en sus pensamientos sin lugar a dudas debería esforzarse por encontrar una solución._

_Mientras tanto en la época feudal_

_En la aldea de Kaede, la anciana se hallaba pensando en la situación en casa de su hermana Kikyo, al parecer no había mayores dificultades entre la pareja de la miko el hanyou, pero no podía evitar preocuparse en su última visita había descubierto un pequeño arcón de madera con lo que parecía ser un conjuro para sellar demonios o reprimir su naturaleza acaso su hermana estaría pensando en sellar al hanyou para darle una existencia efímera y mortal? Tal vez su hermana contemplaba la posibilidad de que el hanyou envejeciera junto con ella y no soportaba la idea de que el hibrido le sobreviviera para ir en busca de Kagome 500 años en el futuro, después de todo la naturaleza fría y calculadora de Kikyo, tarde o temprano saldría a relucir. _

_La tarde transcurrió sin mayores resultados a pesar de pasar tres horas en la biblioteca y visitar otros dos templos Kagome no había obtenido respuestas, ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, estaba cansada agobiada por el calor y no le quedaban ganas de seguir indagando de modo que después de mirar a Sesshomaru tanto o más resignado que ella, decidió que era hora de volver llegando a su casa se tomaría un buen baño disfrutaría de una comida casera y después a los brazos de Morfeo!_

_Sesshomaru por otro lado no podía creer que no hubieran llegado a nada, era una cruel broma del destino seguir atrapado de este modo, no que estuviera pasándosela muy mal pero lo que inicio como simple curiosidad había llegado muy lejos, aquí estaba el lejos de sus tierras sin saber si podría volver a disfrutar de sus torturas a Jaken pero no el gran Sesshomaru no sería vencido hallaría la manera de vivir en este mundo sin privarse de nada, si esto era de lo que hablaba su madre, el gran Sesshomaru no se dejaría abatir, se estaba escrito que las cosas fueran de este modo el encontraría la manera de sacar provecho a la situación. _

_ACLARACION:_

**Se me dificulta el tema de los capítulos ya que los escribo en el bloc de notas de mi BlackBerry así que niñas no puedo hacerlos muy largos ya que al superar las 1000 palabras se pone algo pesado y se puede dañar el tema del guardado.**

**Sé que quejan de llenas estoy actualizando cada dos días a lo mucho xD no sean malas conmigo desde ya muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo :D y lo subiré en las próximas horas muajaja Sesshomaru está pensando en que hacer para pasarla chévere en la época actual ¿Uds. que creen que sea lo que lo haga pasarla bien?**


	12. Chapter 12

Al fin habían logrado llegar a casa, sesshomaru se mantenía en silencio y kagome no sabía ni que decirle realmente estaban frustrados al no haber hallado pistas que permitieran al demonio recuperar su ser.

Sesshomaru no decía nada estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sólo siguió a la miko al interior de la casa, allí los recibió Naomi quién ya tenía lista la cena eran las 8 y habían demorado mucho en regresar, en silencio se sentaron a la mesa ignorandose.

Naomi no pudo evitar notar eso, tal vez la pareja había tenido su primer desacuerdo, "sí eso debía ser, descuida hija tengo la solución a este problema" (no pudo evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia tendría oportunidad de probar ese producto que le habían recomendado *_* )

_La joven pareja término su cena y cada uno decidió estar lejos del otro Sesshomaru fue a sentarse en las raíces del árbol sagrado quería cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de todo. kagome por su parte fue sorprendida por su madre quién le preparó un baño de inmersión con la excusa de que debía relajar tensiones _

Kagome: gracias mamá realmente huele delicioso es tan dulce que esencia es?

Naomi: es una mezcla floral, similar a las flores de Bach (mintiendo para no ser descubierta en la pequeña ayuda que iba a darle a su querida hija)

kagome: son muy relajantes gracias mamá

Naomi: ¿de veras ? que bueno que te gusten iré a ver sí ya término el ciclo la lavadora y me iré a descansar.

kagome: de acuerdo mamá gracias

Después de 30 minutos kagome salió del baño y se puso su pijama para dormir un camisólin de raso blanco [una tela suave similar a la seda] se seco bien el cabello y se acostó a dormir seguramente el sr "insipida humana dormiria en la copa de un árbol"

kagome: tú te lo pierdes. .(musito mientras se conformaba con cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a los brazos de morfeo)

Una hora después había empezado a llover era clásico en está época del año el calor agobiaba por las mañanas y frecuentes tormentas nocturnas servían para aliviar a todos en verano.

Afuera el peliplata soltó una maldición había empezado a llover y el ya no tenía sus habilidades de demonio para protegerse, resignado corrió hasta la casa y subió las escaleras no tenía otra opción más que buscar ropa seca y protegerse de la lluvia.

La habitación estaba sumida en oscuridad así que camino hasta el balcón y cerro la puerta, miro hacia la cama kagome estaba profundamente dormida le causó curiosidad más que nada está miko tenía atuendos muy extraños a la hora de dormir, la escasa luz que provenia de la calle dejaba ver aquellas piernas tan bien formadas, Sesshomaru trago grueso, no sabía que le estaba provocando aquella perturbadora imagen, sin pensar se quitó la ropa sin duda dormir bajo un árbol mientras llovía sin parar no era buena idea, se podría enfermar odiaba tener que contemplar la posibilidad de que por su actual condición "estaba expuesto" a cualquier mala pasada del destino. Tomo una toalla que kagome había dejado sobre el tocador y se encerro en el baño, una ducha sería la solución inmediata para no enfermar.

inner: ah que delicia a que huele?

Sesshomaru: hmp

inner: _ me siento tan bien. . . tú no?

Aunque detestara aquella vocecita tenía que admitir que su conciencia tenía razón sus sentidos estaban cautivos de ese aroma tan particular, sí bien como demonio su sentido era muy desarrollado en este momento sus capacidades estaban menguadas por el maldito conjuro, de sólo recordar lo que su estupidez le había causado, maldita miko sí no fuera por esa mujer no tendría que pasar por esto [salió de la ducha envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura está visiblemente molesto y quería que esa mujer lo supiera. Se metió a la cama con ella, podía sentir su respiración el calor de su aliento tan cerca de su propio rostro . . .el enojo de hace un momento se había esfumado]

inner: kyaaa me siento cariñosiento

(maldición cállate)

inner: huele tan rico quiero beber de ella hasta el amanecer quiero a la miko deliciosa y la quiero ahora!

(y yo quiero tú silencio obedece)

En ese momento kagome se removio entre las sábanas acercándose más al peliplata que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarse llevar por el aroma de la joven, realmente tenía que echar mano de toda su voluntad para no tocarla, tomo aire vencido lo mejor sería dormir y no pensar más se recosto boca arriba y se llevó sus manos hasta sus parpados, realmente se sentía prisionero el gran Sesshomaru luchando contra su nuevo ser que irónico pensó. .

Pero Kami no se la iba a ceder tan fácil. . kagome rodó a su derecha abrazando a Sesshomaru, quedando sobre el torso desnudo del albino, acomodando una de sus bien formadas piernas a la altura de la cintura del pobre daiyoukai el camisólin en está posición se había subido un poco dejando al libre escrutinio del ambarino la piel de sus suaves muslos.

¿Y Sesshomaru ? el gran lord del oeste se sentía atrapado y aunque su orgullo le impedía admitirlo "estar atrapado por el cuerpo de la miko le sabía a gloria"

Resignado acogió en sus brazos a la mujer, la odiaba tanto por tenerlo al limite, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo venciera tan fácilmente, con cuidado la sostuvo entre sus brazos, kagome de nuevo se movió y un suspiro salió de su boca al rozar la piel del peliplata, una sensación de calor le invadió al sentir su mano moverse sobre su torso desnudo..

EHM creo que me voy a tomar vacaciones jajajajajajajaja es broma Está mamá Naomi es todo un caso y kagome que duerme tan fuerte que no siente al pobre Sesshomaru semi desnudo XD oh creo que voy a tener que cambiar la clasificación de la historia e.e

Bueno contestando Review

A la chica que pregunta porque nos gusta la pareja kagome x Sesshomaru simplemente porque estos dos personales tienen muy poco en común y hacer algo con ellos es un gran reto ya que debemos tomar en cuenta la personalidad de ambos! Gracias por los comentarios! quiero más así que sí quieren que siga dejen review


	13. Chapter 13

**Sueños **

Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente estaba oscuro, podía sentir el aroma tan característico de la lluvia, se quedó en duda Sesshomaru "demonio" estaba mirándola, había recuperado sus marcas de nacimiento? Como sucedió? Él se guía mirándola desde la oscuridad sus orbes ambarinos acechando a su víctima, la azabache sintió un extraño escalofrío su mirada penetrante la ponía nerviosa apenada por ese pensamiento bajo la cabeza y ay caramba estoy desnuda? /con desesperación se cubrió con las sabanas una mirada furiosa en dirección al odiado peliplata pero el ya no estaba/

Sesshomaru: me buscabas miko?/pregunto en un susurro/

Kagome: sessh../ Por kami que pensaba Sesshomaru al aparecerse en su cama y para colmo de males sin nada puesto? Por mucho que estuviera a oscuras ella no era tonta/

El demonio se acercó y le impidió hablar poniendo un dedo a modo de silenciador sobre sus labios.

Kagome se perdió en aquellos dos soles ámbar que la sujetaban sin necesidad de tocarla.

/ Piensa Kagome, piensa como vas a salir de esto/

Sesshomaru Bestia empezó a reír..

Bestia: puedes intentar escaparte pero es inútil.. /la miraba esperando ver el desafió de la miko en 3...2...1 sonrió satisfecho al ver como esos hermosos ojos azules brillaban de furia/ te tardaste mucho miko../se lanzó sobre ella sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, empezó a forjar un camino invisible desde sus hombros, pasando por su cuello usando su lengua para saborearla lentamente/ aunque me hayan sellado miko, aquí puedo hacer mi voluntad. Aquí puedo reclamarte mía y nada puedes hacer / la miko se había quedado en silencio demasiado abrumada por las acciones y las palabras del daiyoukai/ buena niña ..Te haré desearme tanto que no querrás volver a despertar, te quedaras conmigo

Kagome trato de quitárselo de encima, no le falto mucho para comprender que "el demonio o bestia de Sesshomaru" se había colado a sus sueños, a pesar del sello lo que le dejaba muy claro a la azabache que el daiyoukai y su bestia podían coexistir por separado / siguió luchando pero veía con frustración como sin esfuerzo la bestia se imponía sobre ella, lo miro por un instante el la sostenía del cuello mientras su mano libre la despojaba de la sabana, la bestia sonreía/

**[[En el hogar de Kagome]]**

Sesshomaru trataba de dormir sin éxito la condenada miko se movía entre sueños, y por si fuera poco sentía sus manos como una profanación su tacto sobre el torso del daiyoukai era tan suave, lo turbaba demasiado la calidez de aquellas, el sentirla respirar tenerla tan cerca hacia que el demonio se sintiera fuera de lugar, a pesar del alivio de la lluvia el peli plateaba sentía su cuerpo en llamas, más aun cuando la infame humana empezó a rozar su ingle con la parte de su muslo, Sesshomaru se hallaba al borde del abismo, tensando la mandíbula y con los ojos cerrados continuaba a su lado, por más que su instinto gritaba que saliera de allí, era mucho más fuerte su deseo de continuar ahí abstraído en su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo...

**[En el plano astral]**

Bestia: eres tan suave miko../deslizo su mano izquierda por la cara interna de los muslos de la joven que seguía sometida a la fuerza por el capricho de la bestia de Sesshomaru, rozando aquí y allá de arriba hacia abajo/ ansió probarte desde que probamos tus labios bajo el Goshimboku, sabes?

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a forcejear inútilmente el maldito demonio pervertido de Sesshomaru la miraba con esa carita que rayaba entre lo cursi y lo lascivo.

Bestia: sabes? Tu rebeldía es lo que más me gusta, enciendes mi sangre me siento más vivo que nunca / deslizo su lengua alrededor del ombligo de la miko, para después dirigir su mirada a su rostro, reptando sobre ella hasta que sus labios fríos tomaron posesión de la boca de la azabache que sin contenerse lo mordió haciéndolo sangrar /

Los ojos de Yako se volvieron carmines, y un gruñido aterrador salió de su garganta ensenando a Kagome sus colmillos, la muchacha lo veía con absoluto terror aun cuando fuera un sueño, sus ojos rojos y el carmín de la sangre corriendo por su mentón.

Yako: hmp.. Mi perrita sabe morder.. / Sonreía/

Kagome: y no dudes siquiera por un segundo que cuando tenga oportunidad te purificare! /lo miro y vio relamerse su labio inferior que aun sangraba/

Yako: y como piensas lograrlo? /sonriendo cínicamente y totalmente pendiente de una respuesta que nunca llego/ permíteme recordarte miko que tu abuelito es el artífice de esto, no puedes hacerme daño no tengo un cuerpo físico no existo en tu plano, pero como podrás notar aquí en el astral puedo hacer lo que se me antoje contigo y disfrutarte de mil y un maneras.../ noto como sus palabras hicieron perder a la joven toda esperanza de combatirlo, eso le complacía sim embargo al verla temblar como una hoja algo empano su diversión /no...no..no miko / "soy un idiota "pensó para sí mismo, no quería hacerte mal no lo quería de este modo/

Kagome palidecía el terror la impotencia la angustia de saberse perdida la tenían petrificada y solo podía temblar lagrimas corrían sin parar a través de su tez.. Yako la soltó sentándose a su lado la tomo en brazos, sus orbes carmín habían vuelto a la normalidad, un ámbar opalescente cargados de culpa, la aferro entre sus brazos y empezó a balancearse con ella mientras lamia su rostro y cada una de sus lágrimas.

**[Volviendo a la casa de Kagome]**

Sesshomaru se inquietó al sentir que el rostro de Kagome se humedecía por sus lágrimas, no solo eso la miko estaba temblando, frunció el ceño y seco sus lágrimas.. Odiaba las lágrimas no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, ver que sufría y no saber por qué ignorando la causa, odiaba todo aquello relacionado con las emociones. No estaba hecho para eso.. Así que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir fue tomarla del rostro y acercarse a su oído..

Sesshomaru: todo está bien miko solo es un sueño, no tengas miedo este Sesshomaru esta aquí para cuidarte, miko tienes que despertar, solo es un sueño /su voz era un dulce susurro/ no temas miko, este Sesshomaru no te dejara sola..

La azabache despertó podía sentir que alguien la abrazaba tuvo miedo la bestia había logrado volver al plano físico? Pero su miedo se fue al percatarse de la voz de Sesshomaru "miko tienes que despertar solo es un sueño" nunca en su vida se alegró tanto de escuchar a Sesshomaru su dulce voz la había rescatado de la bestia, con esfuerzo obligo a sus parpados a abrirse sintió el rostro mojado, sus mejillas le ardieron al tomar conocimiento de estar sobre la piel desnuda del daiyoukai.

Kagome: Sesshomaru...

El peliplata se apartó un poco y la miro, estaba visiblemente preocupado confuso.." Malditas emociones y maldita seas tú Kagome" la soltó y se disponía a dejarla sola cuando sintió que la miko lo tomaba del brazo para impedir su huida.

Kagome: dijiste que no me dejarías..

Solo 5 palabras bastaron para que dejara de maldecir para sus adentros, la odiaba por usar sus propias palabras en su contra, contuvo sus ganas de refutar y volvió a su posición inicial, acostado mirando el techo con sus manos masajeándose la sien..

(buen chico..) Pensó la azabache/no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho abrazando al peliplateado sin importar cuanto había de molestarle eso al demonio, pero no podía evitarlo se sentía segura en sus brazos y aprovecharía esa promesa informal de no dejarla sola, cuando llegara el alba partiría era hora de ir al pozo, había agotado todos los recursos de la era actual, con algo de suerte Kaede la sacaría de dudas, aunque si tuviera que sincerarse, le agradaba mucho más tener al Sesshomaru "sellado" aun cuando su bestia amenazaba con evitar que volviera a dormir en mucho tiempo.

**Contestando reviews!**

Ehm si ya se me tarde un poco pero ya saben no quedaba conforme y me gusta darles gusto a todas xD y a mí misma asi que perdón por la demora. Ademas como ya les había comentado me tardo por dos motivos el primero: pulir soberanamente la historia no quiero bajarle al ritmo como dirían por allí ni apresurarme xD por otro lado aunque ustedes no lo crean estoy desarrollando la historia desde mis celulares asi que las que no tengan pc y cuenten con un celular Android o blackberry con gusto les indico como hacer para escribir desde el celular, que es muy muy fácil! En el blackberry ya tiene la app instalada es el Quick office permite crear y leer archivos Word, en el Android deberán usar una app gratuita que se llama Docs to Go (que es genial ya que permite dar formato y corregir la ortografía)

Bueno prosigamos:

Sayaaomes: que bueno que te haga reir esa es la función!

Kagome18: gracias por tus fieles lecturas pues que bueno que te guste jaja yo me queme las pestañas para subir esos dos capítulos en un solo dia.

MisatoNara: Gracias por leerla jaja te confieso que yo a veces me demoro por leer a otras escritoras que me enganchan con sus historias.

Kagome de Taisho: bienvenida a mi humilde morada xD espero tenerte conforme con el capitulo de hoy.

Dark side of everyone: jajaja será gradual lo del cambio pero ya por las dudas fue a la categoría 0_0

Alex Taisho: gracias por venirte a FF jajaja mi fiel lectora un abrazo.

Isamar: uhhhh ya me imagino a Sesshomaru celoso y tomado haciendo de las suyas muajaja.

Paovampire: tendre que torturar x 3 ya lo veras ni siquiera Yato se salvara!

: Estoy en eso jajaja es duro xD más duro que los abdominales de sessho.

Silvemy89: ponte a escribir guapa que me has dejado a medias!

Muchisimas gracias a todas y cada una de uds por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.

Ya saben opiniones e ideas son bien recibidas! Un abrazo gigante desde argentina :D


	14. Chapter 14

Lazos –Capitulo 14

**Inuyasha © rumiko takahashi**

Cuando la luz de nuestras almas conectadas brilla en tu corazón,  
¿Puedes escuchar ahora un sonido más fuerte que las palabras?

Nuestros ojos apenas se encuentran, pero  
Nuestros destinos están entrelazados.  
No sabiendo a donde te diriges, corriendo  
A través de la noche que no puedes tomar.  
Incluso si el resplandor que perseguí muy lejos  
Sigue un mal sueño.

Bien el momento finalmente había llegado con todo su pesar debería volver a la época feudal en busca de respuestas solo esperaba que Kami tuviera piedad de ella y no se complicaran las cosas con su estancia allí, con sumo cuidado había dejado a Sesshomaru durmiendo en su habitación ni siquiera había querido darse una ducha por temor a despertarlo y que le fuera imposible escabullirse de él, salió con prisa solo llevaría lo necesario un par de regalos para Shipo y rin *sonrió al evocar el recuerdo de su pequeño* dejando a su madre las instrucciones para el cuidado de cierto daiyoukai que por ningún motivo debía saber que ella iría al Sengoku, después de todo ignoraba como fueran a resultar sus averiguaciones.

Atravesó el pozo después de mentalizarse con lo que debía "conseguir" nunca antes había considerado siquiera volver teniendo en cuenta que quería evitar completamente ver que su querido hanyou había seguido su vida con Kikyo y ella simplemente se había dejado consumir por la tristeza de haberle perdido. Más nada podía ya hacer contra esa eventualidad más que seguir adelante.

-tu!

-uh? Kagome volvió a la realidad al ver fuera del pozo al sapo verde que la miraba con ojos inquisidores

-muchacha del demonio porque hueles a mi amo bonito?

-uh? (al oírle increparla por su aroma la pobre joven se puso roja como una manzana bien madura el sirviente de Sesshomaru seguía viéndole con insistencia)

- si tu mocosa porque hueles tanto a mi amo bonito? (el pequeño demonio entrecerraba sus ojos y la miraba de arriba abajo rodeándola a pesar de no ser un inu youkai su olfato podía decirle sin lugar a dudas que aquella ningún olía a su amo lo que le hacía llenarse de preguntas que él quería dilucidar a como fuera lugar)

-etto…. Ehm como explicarlo…*reía nerviosa*

-donde está mi amo bonito que has hecho con el *balanceando su báculo de dos cabezas* si lo has purificado yo vengare a mi amo bonito! El gran Jaken vengara su perdida! De seguro te has valido de alguna artimaña sí. Si eso ha de ser de otro modo mi amo bonito hubiera acabado contigo nada puede equiparar el gran poder de mi señor! Kya! Muere humana del demonioooooooo

"plash" *un golpe seco dejo a Jaken con los ojos en espiral y tirado en el piso*

-Inuyasha!

-Kagome que haces aquí? Venía a ver como estaba Kaede y no pude evitar notar que había actividad en el pozo y te encuentro aquí con ese sapo feo

-ehm.. Si yo también he venido a buscar consejo con Kaede *bajaba la mirada al piso, no podía evitar sentirse algo turbada por estar frente a quien fuera su primer amor*

Pasando por encima de Jaken quien aún estaba fuera de combate, el peliplata se le quedo viendo y noto algo extraño en la miko futurista, olía a su condenado medio hermano su mandíbula se tensó ante ese descubrimiento, Kagome pareció notarlo y se apresuró a alejarse del rumbo a la aldea seguida de Inuyasha quien aún no entendía las magnitudes de su descubrimiento y no dejaba de mirarla los años habían sido generosos con Kagome, había madurado su aroma seguía siendo dulce exótico tal como lo recordaba lirios…pero ahora también se hallaba mezclado con el de su hermano y aun cuando la miko futurista no era nada suyo no podía evitar el sentir la sangre agolpándose en sus venas, el pensar que su dulce amiga tuviera algo que ver con el energúmeno de su hermano que odiaba a los humanos le revolvía el estómago, nada más anti natural que pensar a Kagome en brazos de Sesshomaru… Iba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto como Kagome había huido de él refugiándose en la cabaña de Kaede que la recibió con una sonrisa y el cariño de siempre.

-Inuyasha tú también estas aquí? *la anciana se hallaba confusa quien lo diría el medio demonio había elegido visitar la aldea el mismo día de la re aparición de Kagome*

- feh… vieja te dejare que se pongan al día con Kagome volveré más tarde iré a buscar a Shipo

-entiendo, ven mi niña pasemos a tomar él te

*Kagome inclino la cabeza en dirección de Inuyasha como haciéndole saber que le daba las gracias por el gesto de ir a buscar al zorrito para que ella pudiera verle y siguió a la anciana al interior de la cabaña*

Mientras la anciana se acercaba a la mesa y le servía el Kagome se sentía realmente nerviosa no sabía por dónde empezar, sin embargo su recelo hacia Inuyasha hizo que esperara hasta que ya no pudo percibirlo en los alrededores antes de comenzar a hablar.

Respiro profundo y vio en los ojos de Kaede la aprobación y comenzó a contarle todo cuanto había acontecido desde la imprevista aparición de Sesshomaru en su época así como lo del sello y que ahora el lord del oeste estaba cautivo de un sello.

Kaede visiblemente preocupada suspiro, no podía dudar esto era obra del conjuro de sometimiento de su hermana, al parecer Kikyo no lo usaría en Inuyasha pero había caído en las manos del abuelo de Kagome dando por resultado un demonio sellado viviendo en la época de aquella jovencita.

La morena la vio quedarse en silencio como perdida en sus pensamientos y no pudo más que intuir que Kaede sabía perfectamente de aquel hechizo

-Anciana Kaede ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Kagome lamentablemente hay una sola persona que puede ayudar y es mi hermana Kikyo ella ha sido quien creo ese conjuro y solo ella sabe la finalidad de este y cómo podemos remediar la situación que ha creado…*suspiro no podía enviar a Kagome a pedirle ayuda a su hermana no era un secreto la mala voluntad que Kikyo le tenía a la miko futurista por creerla su rival en amores por Inuyasha*

-entonces iré a pedirle su ayuda! *Kagome sintió la mano de Kaede sobre la suya y comprendió que esa no sería una tarea nada fácil*

-es mejor que vuelvas a tu época niña, yo iré donde mi hermana y creo que sería lo mejor que te mantengas a distancia de Inuyasha, es compañero de Kikyo y si ella percibe que estas aquí podría negarse a brindar su ayuda, lo siento mucho *enuncio con un dejo de resignación*

A Kagome no le hicieron falta más explicaciones dejaría todo en manos de la anciana y partiría a su casa ni bien hubiera visto a Shipo.

-***************-CONTINUARA..

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A QUE ES UNA DE MIS PRIMERAS LECTORAS CON MUCHO CARIÑO (NO TE IGNORE SOLO EL CORRECTOR FUE MALVADO)

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS

SENJU LUNA/ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ESTOY TRATANDO DE EXPRIMIR A MIS NEURONAS XD HAHA LO CONTINUARE NO TE PREOCUPES

GRACIAS! ESPERO QUE LO QUE VIENE TE GUSTE MUCHO MAS

DARK SIDE OF EVERYONE/ SI YAKO ESTA EN CELO XD Y SE PASA DE ROSCA YA SABEMOS QUE ES CONTROLADOR Y MUY SEXOPATA POBRE KAGOME

AOME AZAKURA QUE BUENO QUE APOYES LA PAREJA!

Bueno mis niñas para el próximo capitulo espero llegar a los 75 reviews o no hay continuación jojo sere malvada esta vez. He recibido una invitación por parte de un foro para un reto con esta misma pareja asi que me lo pensare :D


	15. Chapter 15

.En la época actual:

La madre de Kagome había escuchado y asimilado rápidamente las instrucciones de su hija así que sin ton ni son después de que pasara una hora desde que su hija hubiera partido decidió subirle el desayuno a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días picaron es hora de despertar

*El daiyoukai salió de su sopor matutino al oír a la madre de la miko, y al despertar su primer impresión fue la de vacío, le faltaba el cuerpo cálido de Kagome entre sus brazos se sentía vacío por no tenerla entre sus brazos "sandeces" tan temprano y pensando idioteces!* -hmp…. Buenos días *empezó a buscar por la habitación a la dueña de sus inquietudes sin éxito y volvió a mirar a la mujer que lo veía ¿con alegría?*

Naomi comprendió rápidamente así que sin que tuviera que preguntárselo solo le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Kagome ha tenido que salir no demorara en volver no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

-hmp…

-te dejo para que te pongas presentable y tomes tu desayuno aunque te diré que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte después de todo estamos en familia, con tu permiso

Presentable? ¿En familia? Pensaba Sesshomaru cuando se le prendió la lamparita y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido tan solo con la toalla cubriéndole que situación más embarazosa sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descubrimiento, así que aprovechando que le habían dejado solo se dispuso a vestirte y a tomar los alimentos que habían preparado para luego bajar las escaleras y averiguar más del paradero de la miko.

.::::::::::En el Sengoku:::::::::.

La aldea estaba de fiesta "improvisada" pero fiesta al fin la llegada de Kagome había sido la excusa para que sus amigos se reunieran Sango, Miroku el pequeño Shizo que se negaba a abandonar los brazos de la "tía" Kagome por su lado Shipo que a pesar de haber pasado 3 años desde la última vez parecía intentar competir por atraer la atención de su madre adoptiva, Inuyasha observaba todo en silencio, realmente el corazón se le derretía de ternura al ver a la miko con el pequeño en brazos, quien diría que después de todo su maldito y traicionero corazón se conmovía por verla de nuevo con el pequeño en brazos, y dolía porque de no haberse dejado llevar por su pasado, serían sus cachorros los que estuvieran rodeando a la miko, frustrado y dolido se alejó, no tenía lugar en esa celebración su pasado y sus malditas decisiones lo habían excluido de todo aquello.

Cerca del pozo Jaken empezaba a despertar de tanta patada

-despierta renacuajo donde está tu amo?

Jaken despertó después de la segunda patada que lo hizo volar unos pocos metros ante él se imponía un youkai de mirada fría cabellos negros como la noche en total contraste con sus orbes plateadas y una sonrisa de suficiencia, alto y musculoso tanto como nuestro amado lord del oeste, orejas puntiagudas "puesto que era un youkai puro" proveniente del reino del norte, con su hakama negra con detalles en gris y blanco.

-Responde inútil donde se encuentra el soberbio de tu amo?

-Eso no le interesa faltaba más! Dar explicaciones del paradero de mi amo bonito *ya conocemos la habitual actitud de Jaken de defensor de la virtud youkai de Sesshomaru que solo le valió una nueva patada que lo hizo volar en dirección a la aldea*

El demonio siguió la trayectoria del sirviente de Sesshomaru

-mm vaya así que estas por aquí perro… al fin te encontré *al ir en dirección de la aldea de Kaede el demonio creyó sentir el rastro "olfativo" de Sesshomaru ignorando que él no se encontraba allí siguió su camino a grandes saltos hasta llegar al centro del poblado donde solo estaban Kagome y los demás celebrando su llegada, el altivo youkai frunció el ceño ante tamaña desilusión no lograba comprender nada hasta que se quedó viendo ensimismado a la joven que tenía un pequeño en brazos…* al parecer el heredero del oeste conserva las mismas debilidades que su padre…

El grupo se puso en formación de defensa al notar el aura demoniaca que surgía de aquel individuo que miraba con sumo interés a la joven madre.

-Shipo llévate a Shizo y protejan a rin junto con la anciana Kaede! *Kagome hablo con decisión pues ya estaba más que acostumbrada a luchar aunque llevaba más de tres años sin hacerlo*

-dime humana , ¿dónde está tu patético señor?

-¿mi señor? No sé de qué hablas..

-¿ah sí? *riendo a carcajadas* pues déjame decirte que al menos deberías saber que para "no" estar revolcándote con ese perro hueles condenadamente a él.

Kagome se puso roja verde azul al oír lo que el demonio le decía se sentía por demás avergonzada que se creía ese tipo estaba insinuando que ella y Sesshomaru ¡por kami! Como si fuera eso posible y por si fuera poco sango y Miroku la veían como si en verdad lo que escucharon fuera cierto.

-Bah.. No interesa me ocupare de matarte a ti y al engendro hanyou que tienes de tu señor quizás así se digne a dar la cara *sonreía muy confiado al ver al trio ignorando que todas sus suposiciones estaban muy lejos de la verdad*

-estas completamente loco no sé qué te traes con Sesshomaru pero no tengo nada que ver con el! *sin pensarlo dos veces Kagome dio gracias a kami por tener a su lado su carcaj y el arco, por lo que tomo una flecha y la apunto en dirección al demonio*

-¿oh la gatita tiene ganas de jugar? Interesante *se relamía los labios mientras sus orbes plateadas recorrían a la azabache, frunció el ceño al notar que la ningen no poseía marca de propiedad "quizás Sesshomaru solo la usa cuando esta aburrido, pero eso no explicaba la presencia del niño porque habría de permitir un orgulloso daiyoukai que una humana le diera descendencia hanyou" no importa pensó después de todo no iban a sobrevivir y se lanzó en un arrebato de "soy el arma letal del trono del norte y no van a sobrevivir" contra los tres amigos, Miroku fue el primero en esquivar su ataque y aterrizo no muy lejos de la puerta de la anciana Kaede.

-Supongo que las mujeres y niños primero *volvió a reír y se encamino hacia la cabaña con las claras intenciones de dar muerte al pequeño Shizo Rin y Shipo, mas no contaba con que el monje haría una Kekkai clavando el báculo atravesando el piso de madera. El campo espiritual apenas lo rozo lo suficiente como para que soltara una maldición, estaba jodidamente sorprendido acaso Sesshomaru había conseguido tales humanos con el fin de resguardar a su familia, vaya que el perro sabía lo que hacía, el monje parecía bastante fuerte y si algo había aprendido era que no había manera de atravesar la barrera a menos que el monje muriera y como el maldito infeliz estaba detrás de la barrera eso era imposible, bufo de malestar al sentirse contrariado mas no vencido de modo que arremetió contra la humana que parecía más indefensa Kagome la que tenía arco y flechas eso no pasó desapercibido por sango que cubrió a su amiga.

-Hiraikotsu! El boomerang salió disparado con velocidad hacia el daiyoukai de cabellos negros, que con un gesto de desaprobación se esfumo antes los ojos de sango solo para sorprenderla por la espalda y de un solo zarpazo mandarla a volar contra la mesa dejándola inconsciente.

-Vaya creo que sesshoperro tendrá que conseguir unos guardianes mejor entrenados *volvió a reír mientras se aproximaba a la mujer lentamente y confiado* aunque bueno podrán conservar al niño aunque tu mi querida no tendrás tanta suerte..

Kagome guardaba silencio no tenía caso tratar de sacar de su error a tremendo idiota, solo lamentaba que Inuyasha no se hubiera quedado, al menos podría ayudar a proteger a sus amigos pero el maldito hanyou había desaparecido sin siquiera despedirse.

-No es un paso más o lo vas a lamentar *sentencio la miko ya ni caso tenia pedir ayuda nadie vendría a por ella, solo le quedaba luchar y no dejar que le matasen*

-¿O si no? *volvió a reír muy divertido de verdad que esa mujer le daba una sensación de curiosidad y de desafío que le resultaban estimulante*

La azabache se vio acorralada ante sus palabras con lo que solo pudo pensar en atacar y esperar que su flecha llevara suficiente reía como para que el maldito demonio risueño saliera de su camino, armándose de valor y determinación disparo, la saeta voló ligera y certera hacia la cabeza del demonio pero este en el último segundo llego a esquivarla no totalmente ya que el filo hizo mella en su rostro produciéndole una horrenda quemadura que abarcaba la mejilla derecha completamente fuera de si el youkai se lanzó contra Kagome mandándola a volar contra el Goshimboku.

-¡Maldita perra! Así que eres una miko…maldición parece que el lord del oeste a perdido por completo su orgullo para enredarse contigo *escupió las palabras con rabia mientras Kagome intentaba ponerse en pie, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle toser sangre que cayó a los pies del árbol sagrado

Sesshomaru había desayunado e interrogado a Naomi sin éxito, por lo que sin más nada que hacer salvo esperar a Kagome se recostó bajo la sombra del Goshimboku quedándose dormido después de un rato la suave brisa era realmente muy reconfortante.

Mas al tocar la sangre de la miko las raíces del árbol nadan basto para evitar que Yako despertara eufórico al sentir que Kagome estaba herida.

El daiyoukai abrió sus ojos rojos y abrasadores como el mismísimo fuego del infierno, la luna en su frente y sus marcas tribales en ambas mejillas, sus garras alargándose y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca no le hizo falta preguntar sabía perfectamente donde se hallaba la miko, envuelto en la esfera de luz partió hacia el pozo… nadie absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a hacer sangrar a su miko…

**Continuara ¿?**

**Bueno mm he decidido ser buena y dejarles este capítulo pero no actualizare hasta llegar a los 85 reviews **


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16 - Quiebre

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Quiero que sepas que amo tu manera

de sonreír

Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu

dolor

Guardo tu recuerdo, sé que me servirá

bien

Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu

dolor

Porque estoy deshecho cuando estoy

solo

Y no me siento bien cuando no estás

Te has alejado, no me sientes más

Lo peor ya acabado y ahora podemos

volver a respirar

Quiero retenerte con fuerza, robar tu

dolor

Hay mucho que aprender y nada por lo

que luchar

Quiero retenerte con fuerza y robar tu

dolor

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

_**Pov Sesshomaru **_

Mi bestia clamo con furia al sentir su cáliz derramandose, su sangre su preciada sangre siendo derramada perdidos en el auge de la ira la rabia y el conocimiento de sabernos cautivos.. Mi interior en llamas y la imperiosa necesidad de destruir.. Sediento.. Mi conciencia doblegandose al instinto, dolor inconmensurable amenazando coartar la posibilidad de acudir a su llamado..

No importo, no cesaria en mi deseo de acudir al llamado de mi sangre..

**Mia...peligrosamente mía de nadie mas...**

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

- humana debo reconocer que tienes voluntad y un reiki poderoso *la observaba de pies a cabeza, no podía negarlo a pesar de ser una ningen su belleza no paso desapercibida a los ojos del youkai* lamentablemente debo acabar contigo..

Kagome solo lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia, aun cuando estuviera adolorida y entumecida no le daría la satisfacción de verla atemorizada o rogando por su vida, si había de morir que mejor que hacerlo luchando..

El youkai la miraba con rabia renovada "que se cree esta estúpida"... Mmm no huelo su miedo y esta ahí sonriendo como si nada digna mujercita del soberbio de sesshomaru.."Mejor acabar con esto muchachita de una vez yo borrare esa insulsa sonrisa de tu cara.."

- Salamandras a mi! *jaken apareció ante la joven que permanecía a los pies del árbol sagrado balanceando su báculo de dos cabezas, la llamarada de fuego invocada se desplazo rumbo al demonio pelinegro* estas bien mocosa? *mirando a kagome quien lo veía con ojos serenos y solo pudo responder con una sonrisa*

- are are are *esquivando el fuego y estallando en risas* parece que el renacuajo ha venido a salvar a la mujercita de sesshoperro vaya...

-como te atreves a decir eso idiota, mi amo bonito es intachable, engendro del demonio lavate la boca con agua y hiel para que se te quite la mania de decir sandeces!

-oh vamos porque insisten en negarlo *haciendo un gesto de desinterés con su mano derecha* es inaudito! Por quien me tomas sapo idiota desde aquí puedo sentir que la miko apesta a P-E-R-R-O *lo enunció lenta y del modo mas ofensivo posible*

Jaken enmudeció el maldito demonio tenia razón el mismo lo noto cuando vio a la humana su aroma estaba mezclado con el de su amo.."Entonces? Si eso fuera cierto.. El amo. Bonito mataria a quien osara tocar a la humana..y por añadidura a su fiel sirviente por no ser capaz de defenderla, trago grueso odiaba sentir que su vida pendía de un hilo al analizar la situación ya bastante difícil era velar a por Rin ahora también tenia que cuidar a la miko fastidiosa!"

- fah basta de charlas, no hace falta explicar mas tu y la mujer pasaran a mejor vida *sonrió y se lanzo con fuerza hacia Jaken* descuida sapo serás el primero.. Puedes adelantarte y preparar todo para la llegada de tu señora miko en el mas allá

- perdoneme amo...*jaken cerro los ojos podía sentir el gran youki del demonio, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla humillado por resignarse a morir en ese mismo momento*

- tamashi no negai! (Deseo de mi alma) Kagome se hallaba de pie ante el goshimboku en un impulso alentado por el deseo de sobrevir la miko había rasgado la palma de su mano la cual sostenía ahora contra el árbol sagrado conectándose con el, en una extraña simbiosis donde el gran árbol la nutria a ella y ella lo alimentaba a su vez usando de nexo su sangre, el fulgor fue tan fuerte que el pelinegro salio despedido por la fuerza del reiki que manaba sin control de la joven sacerdotisa*

-maldición... Un segundo mas y esa perra me hubiera purificado...

Miroku se había quedado con la boca abierta aun cuando sospechaba que la miko futurista tenia una gran reiki debido a su falta de entrenamiento adecuado nunca pensó que fuera a ser testigo de semejante poder...en todos sus años jamas había sentido una energía tan pura.."Detente kagome estas drenandote a ti misma no resistirás mucho mas...maldita sea inuyasha donde te has metido"

El experimentado houshi tenia razón, aun cuando kagome tuviera reiki a raudales al no ejercer moderación en el campo que había creado se estaba vulnerando así misma.

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Yako al fin llego al sengoku, al tocar tierra su olfato pudo percibir nuevamente lirios..y sangre un rugido ensordecedor salio de su garganta y su youki se salio de control ni siquiera el dolor físico que le infligió el sello fue capaz de detener su transformación la bestia clamaba desde sus adentros enceguecido de dolor un solo pensamiento haciendo eco...

- Mia..

Elevándose al cielo los ojos del gran perro blanco eran del carmín mas oscuro su cuerpo envuelto en un aura violácea...

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••

Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone

away

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

El pelinegro sonreía 'la mujercita' estaba al limite de sus fuerzas..solo tenia que esperar y el campo cedería, mas no era un modelo de paciencia y decidió atacar a distancia, materializando en su mano derecha orbes de energía demoniaca, una y otra vez las esferas impactaban contra el domo de reiki creado por kagome, menguando así la fuerza de la sacerdotisa.

La muralla vibro y el demonio ambicionaba verla caer..faltaba muy poco siguió descargando sus ataques con furia.

Entonces lo oyó el bramido ronco y con furia, el domo haciendo explosión y la miko cayendo al suelo, no tuvo ocasión de arremeter contra la joven el pequeño sapo había recuperado la cordura y había desplegado tres sutras alrededor de la muchacha y por si fuera poco el demonio perro los había encontrado.

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Pov•• Yako

Sangre...su miko en el suelo "porque no me miras? Maldición!

Yako en su forma demoniaca se lanzo como poseído contra el youkai que sin suerte intento poner distancia para poder contraatacar fue inútil yako estaba fuera de si...su propia sangre quemaba ira impotencia furia dolor..el gran lord del oeste era un manojo de emociones desbordadas... "Morirás Heisenku"

Heisenku confiaba en tomar distancia, no era tan tongo como para quedarse al alcance de sesshomaru, aun cuando su reacción fue rápida y acertada no contaba con la verdadera fuerza de su oponente Yako desapareció ante sus ojos materializandose a sus espaldas, la bestia cogió al desprevenido youkai por el cráneo cerrando sus fauces sobre el.. Un ruido atroz carne desgarrandose y el golpe seco al quebrarle el hueso, lo había desnucado en un solo movimiento, cercenandolo de un tirón..

El pobre jaken cayo de bruces al piso en todo su tiempo junto a su lord jamas habia visto a Yako en todo su esplendor, no queria enfadarlo ya que en su condicion actual dudaba sobrevir siquiera a una mirada suya (jaken miedoso :P)

Yako volvio a su apariencia humanoide, tomando a la miko en brazos , la acuno contra su pecho y ante la cara de horror de su sirviente lamio la mejilla de la joven para despues marcharse rumbo al castillo.

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy lo escribi en el celular ya que no tengo la pc pido disculpas si no quedo bien el formato. **

**Pero queria cumplirles! **

•Dark Side of Everyone has sido tramposa pero igual te perdono porque me haces reir

•Rubi por lo general actualizo los fines de semana entre dos a tres capitulos muchas gracias por pasarte :D espero no defraudarte

•Oralia jejeje me gusta crear suspenso!

•Isamar pues muchas cosas xD no quiero enredarlo pero aun faltan muuchas cosas

•Roci si lo se soy malvada jaja pero bueno si me consienten yo las conciento!

•Sayuri pues nena tendras que seguir el fic prometo no abandonarlo

•Nurarihyon Kou Taisho una de mis primeras lectoras! Que emocion verte por aqui

•Pao vampire tu me has salido perver xD

La cancion de hoy es Broken (Amy Lee y Seether) que es una melodia muy tierna la puse en ingles y español.

Nueva meta 95 reviews y hay continuacion!


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Capítulo 17 – Balada lunar (Tsuki no Uta)

Nada fue felicidad para nosotros solos. Hundiéndome más profundamente que cualquier persona. Incluso mi corazón se ahogó y ahora en este lugar te miro solamente a ti. Si es un sueño que nunca volverá entonces lo romperé. Incapaz de olvidar deseo verte una vez más…

Tsuki no Uta Gackt (búsquenla en youtube onegai)

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Los soldados que custodiaban el castillo del señor del oeste quedaron anonadados al ver llegar a su señor, ni en las más crueles de sus pesadillas habían soñado siquiera verlo llegar con una humana a palacio, mucho menos que al acercarse a saludar la bestia les rugiera, territorial y posesivo de su preciada carga, los guardias cayeron de bruces sobre rodillas bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

Al ver la acción de sus guardias el demonio irrumpió en el castillo sin mediar palabra dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, solo Hiromi se atrevió a seguir a su señor, pasmada ante el descubrimiento que representaba ver llegar al lord con una ningen en brazos, pero al llegar a la recamara del lord mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que "Yako" era quien estaba en control de su cuerpo, no había duda de ello el rostro de su señor estaba conmocionado por la furia, sus marcas en ambas mejillas eran mucho más notorias sus orbes rojos y opacos…tan fuera de sí en todos sus años de servicio jamás lo había visto de ese modo, intento acercarse y el demonio lo noto gruñéndole en señal de advertencia y enseñándole sus garras.

-Lo siento mi lord, discúlpeme por favor

Hiromi no tuvo más remedio que dejar la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, la imagen que había presencia la había cogido por sorpresa, la muchacha humana recostada sobre el futón, las ropas del lord ensangrentadas *suspiro* de manera extraña su mente volvió a la época en que su señor Inutaisho aún vivía, al fin su hijo estaría mostrando algunos rasgos del que fuera su padre.

Yako observaba en silencio a Kagome una vez que su criada dejara la instancia se acercó más al futón, su mano izquierda la llevo hacia el rostro de su miko, despejando su rostro de los mechones de cabello que caían desordenados por su tez... Examino sus heridas nada parecía ser de cuidado su rostro se fue relajando, la joven solo seguía inconsciente por su derroche de reiki, tomando su mano que aún permanecía con rastros de sangre seca se la llevo a la boca, lamiendo delicadamente, dolía muy en su fuero interior dolía verle herida e indefensa, su corazón se encogió al recordar la desesperación al llegar al Goshimboku

Y ahora en este lugar miro solamente a ti;  
Si es un sueño que nunca volverá, entonces lo romperé  
Incapaz de olvidar, deseo verte una vez más.

Pov Yako

Al notar que poco a poco su cuerpo iba recuperando fuerzas la tome en mis brazos con delicadeza quería borrar toda huella de su encuentro con Heisenku maldito no esperaba que el heredero de las tierras del sur se atreviera a buscar una confrontación pero había llegado a tiempo para darle su merecido sin embargo su intervención no fue lo suficientemente rauda como para evitar que la miko fuera herida, y eso me incomodaba muchísimo nunca antes se había sentido tan ligado a alguien a pesar de que la situación en si escapaba de mi comprensión era consiente de una sola realidad, la azabache me pertenecía y maldito aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino nadie excepto el mismo podía hacerle daño…

Poniendo los espejismos uno al lado del otro

Recolectando sus sombras.

Sigo esperando mientras que las agujas del reloj siguen congeladas

Noches sin sueño y mañanas de suspiros...

Tú preferida balada lunar...

Una vez cumplido su cometido Yako la llevo de nuevo a la alcoba meticulosamente la seco y la vistió con una yukata suya para después dejarla sobre la cama, y vestirse el mismo tan solo con una hakama de color blanco, su cabello plateado caia en cascada por su espalda se recostó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos de manera que Kagome durmiera sobre su pecho, con ternura se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos concentrándose en la respiración de la miko poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Hundiéndome más profundamente que cualquier persona

Incluso mi corazón se ahogó

Y ahora en este lugar miro solamente a ti;

Si es un sueño que nunca volverá, entonces lo romperé

Incapaz de olvidar, deseo verte una vez mas.

Jaken habia llegado finalmente al castillo estaba mas que preocupado nunca habia visto a su sr de esa manera, fuera de control emanando tanta energía demoniaca "no es que no supiera del poder de su señor" ja! El gran lord del oeste era el mas poderoso de los señores daiyoukai de eso no habia dudas sin embargo no terminaba de entender el porque su señor habia llevado consigo a la indiscreta mujer que antes acompañaba a Inuyasha….simplemente el pensar que esa miko tenia algo con su señor le daba escalosfrios claro! Como olvidar lo mencionado por el youkai cuervo ese irrespetuoso de Heisenku la miko tenia el aroma de su amo….tonterias su amo bonito nunca haría algo tan deshonroso…

Jaken seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando Hiromi empezó a interrogarlo, ella también tenia muchas preguntas acerca de la inesperada llegada del sr del castillo.

-sapo feo ¿ no piensas contestarme?

-¿uh?

Hiromi rodo los ojos el maldito de Jaken no le habia prestado siquiera una pizca de atención..

Jaken salio de su ensueño y pregunto donde estaba su señor

-Se encuentra en sus habitaciones….

El pequeño kappa se puso en camino a ver su amo

-Si yo fuera tu no haría eso *sentencio con cierta sonrisa suspicaz*

-¿Porque lo dices hiro?

-El amo no quiere ser molestado, si quieres conservar la cabeza sobre tus hombros será mejor que no lo molestes.

-Bah que sabes tu! Ire a ver si mi amo necesita algo..

-Luego no digas que no te lo adverti *salio rumbo a la cocina lo mejor seria preparar todo por si su amo la requeria mas tarde para atender a la humana*

Con su característica actitud de supremacía Jaken se dirigio a los aposentos de su amo quedándose de piedra al notar la puerta entreabierta no pudo contener su curiosidad y lo que vio lo dejo helado, su amo estaba con el torso desnudo acunando a la humana en sus brazos.

-jaken…

El pobre sirviente se vio en aprietos al sentirse descubierto y palidecio.

-¿si amo bonito?

-Largate

Jaken no lo pensó dos veces cerro con cuidado la puerta y salio corriendo a la cocina con cara de haber enfrentado a la misma muerte, Hiromi estallo en risas al verlo.

-Te lo dije sapo tonto es mejor alejarse del amo hasta que el requiera de nuestros servicios…

-hai…

Poniendo los espejismos uno al lado del otro

Recolectando sus sombras,

Sigo esperando mientras que las agujas del reloj siguen congeladas

Noches sin sueño y mañanas de suspiros...

Tú preferida balada lunar...

**Contestando reviews:**

*Akane ackerman: si le partieron su mandarina en gajos xD sorry no soy muy buena en eso de describir combates jaja

*AliceSessh Taisho: si soy malota n_n las dejo en suspenso para que me digan lo que les gusta y demás!

Paula: arigatou pues aquí tienes el capítulo jefe

Roció: como novios es medio difícil sessho aún no fue domado jaja

Pao vampire pues tú me saliste bien fan del lemon jaja

que bueno que te haya gustado!

Dark side of everyone pues como dicen los españoles a Inuyasha "que le den"

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado Yako la canción que use esta vez se llama balada de la luna (Tsuki no Uta) es de Gackt y realmente es hermosísima!

Nueva meta 100 reviews y hay continuación.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 - Mia

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Oscuridad envuelta en sombras... Agotada completa e inevitablemente a tu merced...

En tus brazos...

"Dónde estoy? Se siente cálido.." Trate de reunir fuerzas para moverme fue inútil, me sentí tan pesada que era incapaz de moverme, no solo eso también sentí mi cuerpo siendo rodeado por alguien más.. Poco a poco fui tomando noción de las cosas el ataque de aquel youkai de cabellos negros. Sus insistentes insinuaciones de que tenía algo que ver con Sesshomaru..*sintió calor en su rostro al recordar la expresión de su amigo ante las afirmaciones del demonio de ojos plateados*

Como última opción libere mi reiki para formar una Kekkai valiéndome del árbol sagrado.. Sí, todo volvía a mi mente, la barrera y ese demonio atacándome una y otra vez.. Mi poder espiritual perdiendo intensidad.. El domo estallando sin que pudiera defenderme el rugido de una bestia..

Muy despacio abrí mis ojos y caí en cuenta de que estaba en brazos de cierto youkai.

- Sesshomaru..

- al fin despiertas miko fuiste muy torpe casi te matan

- n_nU ehm si sobre eso yo..

- tu qué?

- gracias

- hmp..

De nuevo esa sensación tan extraña "tonta que despistada soy el sello se rompió" Sesshomaru parecía relajado conmigo entre sus brazos.. "Cuando el infierno se congele seguramente" *suspire* no entendía aun el hecho de seguir en sus brazos cuando era más que obvio que ya no me necesitaba.

- miko..

-uh?

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Pov Yako

Ella suspiro, la observe y espere su alejamiento y hasta su rechazo mas no sucedió me recargue un poco atrayendo su cuerpo hacia mí, acaricie con cuidado sus mejillas.. Delinee el contorno de sus labios con mi dedo índice, hice presión hacia abajo en su labio inferior, carnoso y atrayente a mis ojos.. Me acerque y su aliento me rozo.. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda. Como un hambriento frente a los alimentos que ansió por días yo me lance, saboreando sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, hice presión un poco más hasta que ella me lo permitió y me perdí besándola como si se me fuera la vida en ello, podía sentir su agitación, y su corazón que latía desbocado.. Un mar de sensaciones nuevas con tan solo probar tus labios.. Al no encontrar oposición de su parte sonreí complacido, me sentía extasiado con mis instintos a flor de piel. Y así deje todo atrás por ella y para ella.. Sentí que su respiración se hacía más lenta, su aroma me volvía loco, olía verdaderamente bien aspire más aire en sus pulmones y cerré los ojos al tiempo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y mi sangre se agitaba. Mis labios tocaron su cuello.

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Pov Kagome

Me dio la sensación de que me olisqueaba. Él se inclinó sobre mí, como una silenciosa amenaza. Siguiendo un impulso, mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, tirando de él para acercarlo a mi boca. Él me sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos.

-calma... (No quería prisas quería asegurarse de que todo fuera absolutamente delicado y tierno no volvería a cometer ese error con su miko)

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

Pov Yako

Sus senos se tensaron bajo la yukata, y se frotó un muslo contra el otro, previendo lo que sentiría si lo tuviera entre ellos. Si pusiera mis manos sobre ella...

-Miko…

Ella me sonrió, deleitándose con el súbito deseo de mi rostro. Bese suavemente la magulladura en proceso de curación de su mejilla, y luego descendí con la lengua hasta el cuello. Esta vez, cuando ella empujó los senos hacia arriba, deslice una mano bajo la yukata y recorrí su suave y cálida piel. Su vientre era plano, y deslice sobre él la palma de la mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de las caderas. Ansioso por conocer el resto, le desate el obi y la despoje de aquella prenda arrojándola a un lado, recorrí los bordes con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciar con las palmas sus pechos, que cubrí con las manos, sintiendo los duros capullos de sus pezones. Be se uno de sus pezones, introduciéndomelo en la boca. Mientras succionaba, desplace mi cuerpo y me extendí sobre ella, cayendo entre sus piernas. Ella acogió mi peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Kagome se interpusieron entre ambos cuando ella quiso acariciar mi torso desnudo, pero yo no tenía paciencia su ficiente para esperarla, me incline de nuevo, sus senos rozaron mi pecho y su cuerpo se estremeció. Quería besarla otra vez en la boca, pero ya estaba más allá de la delicadeza y la sutileza, así que rendí culto a sus senos con la lengua y luego me trasladó a su vientre, deslice mis manos por las largas y suaves piernas. Sentí que algo explotaba en mi cabeza cuando su aroma me llegó en una fresca oleada. Ya me encontraba peligrosa mente cerca del orgasmo, con mi miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerla. Llevó mi mano a sus muslos. Estaba tan húmeda que gruñí extasiado. Aun cuando la ansiedad me estaba matando, tenía que sa borearla antes de penetrarla. Sin prisa me di a la tarea de inun dar de besos sus caderas y muslos. Ella me acarició el cabello con las manos mientras me apremiaba para que llegara a destino. Bese la piel más delicada, atrayendo el clítoris hacia mi boca, y ella alcanzó el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que ya no pude contener mis propias necesidades. Retrocedí, me apresure a quitarme la hakama y a cubrirla con mi cuerpo una vez más. Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de mis caderas, y gruñí cuando sentí corno su calor me quemaba el miembro. Utiliza las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para detenerme y mirarla a la cara, esperando algún atisbo que me indicara que ella no quisiera seguir.

-No te detengas -susurró ella y un tierno sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Deje caer la cabeza dentro de la depresión de su cuello. Lentamente, echó hacia atrás la cadera. La punta de mi pene se deslizó hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a ella a la perfección, penetrándola despacio con mucho cuidado no tenía intención de lastimarla, volví a buscar su mirada y ella asintió dándome ese permiso que mi ser deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, y la embestí finalmente en una poderosa arremetida. Solté un bramido de éxtasis. Ella se removió entre mis brazos, por el dolor... me sentí satisfecho la sangre de la miko me daba la absoluta certeza de que nadie la había tenido entre sus brazos hasta este día, reforzando aún más mi orgullo de saberla "mía" poco a poco fui incrementando mis movimientos. Empuje la lengua dentro de su boca mientras la sujetaba por las caderas. El gemido de sa tisfacción de la mujer aumentó mi erección, y cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en mi espalda, me fascinaron las pequeñas punza das de dolor porque significaban que estaba tan ansiosa como yo. La escuche dar un grito ahogado ante mis embestidas que iban haciéndose más enérgicas, si su húmeda intimidad me acogió, vibrando en un orgasmo. Me quede inmóvil, absorbiendo la sensación de su éxtasis, sintiendo sus palpitaciones íntimas. Un abrumador instinto de posesión fluyó por mi cuerpo. Con aprensión, me di cuenta de que quería marcarla. Marcarla como mía. Quería ese olor especial sobre la totalidad de su cuerpo para que ningún otro macho se le acercara, para que supieran a quién pertenecía, y que temieran las repercusiones de querer poseerla. En una asombrosa oleada, su cuerpo saltó fuera del alcance de mi mente. Antes de poder pensar en mis acciones, antes de poder detenerme, me apoye con los brazos y arremetí contra ella, con fuerza, penetrándola. Un sonido profundo inundó la habitación, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que advirtió que el gruñido procedía de mi propio interior. Cuando un calor febril se apoderó de toda mi piel. Ya no fui capaz de detenerme. Mis labios dejaron los dientes al descubierto mientras mis músculos se retorcían y mis caderas chocaban contra ella. Empapado en sudor, la cabeza dándome vueltas, frenético, sin respiración, tome todo lo que ella me ofrecía. Lo tome y exigí más, convirtiéndome en un animal, al igual que ella, hasta llegar al más puro salvajismo. Mi orgasmo llegó violentamente, llenándola, bombeando en su interior, en un éxtasis interminable, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella experimentaba su propio clímax al mismo tiempo que yo, y sin pensarlo la marque mientras nos aferrábamos el uno al otro fue la unión más perfecta que nunca había experimentado.

•••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-••••••••••-•••••

n_n bue... que les parecio xD no me apuren Dios! Gracias a : Pao vampire -Dark side of everyone - Akane ackerman - AliceSesshtasisho - Paula - Rocio - Sisi faj

Espero que sea de su agrado fue muy dificil x-x

Nueva meta 115 rw Besotes!


	19. Chapter 19

Todos los derechos reservados a Rumiko Takahashi

**Capitulo 19 - La huida**

* * *

La primera en despertar fue Kagome y al hacerlo la mente fue bombardeada por el conocimiento y la seguridad de que lo sucedido no era bueno... por kami esto no era nada bueno conociendo lo iracundo que era Sesshomaru con sus "grandes e inequívocas certezas de lo bueno lo malo y lo correcto" piensa Kagome...piensa "maldita sea Kagome Higurashi por ser tan débil! que pasara cuando despierte...obviamente destazarte a ti tonta! y más tonta" "el gran Sesshomaru no podría dejar que la muestra de su debilidad viviera" su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora no tenía opción a sabiendas del temperamento del demonio sus minutos estaban contados haciendo acopio de toda su concentración desplego una Kekkai sobre el demonio para impedirle despertar contener su youki y darle el tiempo necesario para huir de ahí, se apartó de él contemplándole por última vez no tenía otra opción mas que huir...su cabeza estaba agobiada de tantos pensamientos y sensaciones encontradas pero nada ganaría quedándose allí para perder la vida por un momento de "locura". Se vistió y bajo las escaleras con prisa al pasar por el recibidor rumbo a la puerta de salida el sirviente de Sesshomaru palideció al verle por un momento para luego inclinarse en inesperada reverencia.

-Mi lady...soy Hiromi y estoy a tu servicio me honra ser la primera en darle sus respetos, realmente nunca imagine que mi amo repitiera los pasos del gran Inutaisho *sonrió* espero que el castillo pronto sea llenado con la risa de vuestros cachorros

"¿cachorros?" la palabra hizo nido en el pensamiento de Kagome no solo debía temer por ella también era muy posible que su noche le traería un regalito en 9 meses... "solo esto me faltaba" *suspiro* Gracias *correspondió a la reverencia*¿Hiromi verdad? debo salir de inmediato de viaje ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

La sirvienta la miro como tratando de escrutar sus intenciones

-Pero...

Kagome se dio cuenta de ello y tuvo que fraguar rápidamente la excusa y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas para así abatir la incipiente resistencia de la youkai.

- Debo ir a avisar a mi familia que no poder regresar esto de la unión con tu amo fue muy de repente mi madre y hermano estarán preocupados...

- oh mi señora entiendo no se preocupe, le diré a Kilito que se ocupe de prepararle una escolta.

-mm no eso llevaría tiempo además soy humana como tu bien lo has notado la aldea no vera con buenos ojos que llegue allí con medio ejercito de ninguna manera... no quisiera asustar a mis amigos

- le diré a Jaken...

- Si eso me parece mejor así Jaken podría ver a Rin y yo poder hablar con mi familia

Al oír la aceptación Hiromi se tranquilizó y fue por el kappa para que trajera a Ah Un, Kagome estaba más que complacida ya que Jaken solo se limitaba a asentir y a mirarle, mientras Hiromi le explicaba sus intenciones, el demonio verde también acepto por ciertas las explicaciones y dadas las ultimas reacciones de su lord para con la humana lo mejor era obedecer sin chistar...

En un par de horas lograron llegar a la aldea Jaken fue recibido por Rin que lo invitaba a tomar un refrigerio por lo que el sapo se descuidó dejando a Kagome libre de ir al pozo.

"no tengo tiempo que perder" Kagome corrió lo más rápido que le daban las piernas mientras el miedo se iba apoderando de ella, no estaría segura hasta llegar a su casa no importaba nada más, si la youkai del castillo tenía algo de razón ella bien podría estar ya en "espera de cachorros" y no le hacía nada de gracia el desprecio de Sesshomaru por los híbridos, lo que solo le daba mayor impulso a sus piernas para seguir corriendo.

Al llegar al pozo se detuvo, frente a ella se erguía Inuyasha que la miraba con reproche y tristeza...

Inuyasha no pudo más que ver con tristeza que su olfato no le mentía Kagome se había convertido en la mujer de su despreciable medio hermano, no tenía interés de saber cómo había sucedido aquello pero no había que ser un genio para notar el miedo y la desesperación de la miko y eso le encogió el corazón el también temía por lo que el perro de su medio hermano fuera capaz de hacerle a Kagome, era hora de componer las cosas en el pasado nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pagar su entrega y su cariño; fue un tonto dejándose llevar por una ilusión de un pasado que no le había hecho feliz ni que lo haría, tarde fue que comprendió que su razón de existir era Kagome, por eso estaba ahora aquí para pagar aquella deuda con creces,

-¿Que te hace pensar que podrás escapar de ese bastardo Kagome? donde quiera que vayas está unido a ti *señalo la marca en el cuello de la miko*

-Simplemente hare lo necesario

Vio la determinación en sus ojos y su corazón también tomo una decisión. El hanyou la estrujo en un abrazo tierno y le beso en los labios antes de dejarla ir. Enmendaría sus mil errores de una vez se quedaría a enfrentar a la bestia y le daría tiempo a su verdadero amor para ponerse a salvo, al menos su última acción no sería egoísta y le ofrendaría a Kagome su vida para así resarcirla del daño que le ocasiono en el pasado.

-Vete yo ganare tiempo para ti...

-Este es el adiós Inu, ya no podré regresar *sonrió* gracias

*asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaron a caer libres por su rostro y se deslizo por el pozo* "Inuyasha tiene razón no puedo arriesgarme"

Solo un momento le tomo para tomar la determinación que sería la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte, hasta este momento su vida había sido un sin fin de situaciones que solo la llevaban a ese sentimiento de vacío, acaricio su vientre abrazándose a si misma si había una posibilidad de que un pequeño le diera sentido a su vida ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas ... aspiro profundamente e hizo acopio de toda su concentración y energía, sellaría el pozo de manera que nunca nadie volviera a atravesarlo. El brillo opalescente fue tomando fuerza hasta que ya no pudo contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo y lo impulso hacia afuera irradiando el poder que le daría la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

* * *

**Yo se soy mala pero mm tengo un blokeo mal xD asi que hare lo posible :3**


	20. Chapter 20

El brillo opalescente fue tomando fuerza hasta que ya no pudo contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo

y lo impulso hacia afuera irradiando el poder que le daría la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

La onda expansiva de reiki traspaso el portal impulsando a la joven fuera del pozo lo había logrado había conseguido llegar a su hogar. Con tristeza miro hacia atrás, seco sus lágrimas y corriendo se adentró en el templo. Estaba de suerte había una nota sobre el refrigerador su familia pasaría una semana en Kyoto en lo de unos primos. Nadie vería su temor o su tristeza estaba a salvo. Decidida subió a su habitación, tomaría un baño se relajaría y pensaría en como sería su vida de ahora en más.

**En el reino del Oeste**

Sesshomaru había despertado de lo que parecía la peor borrachera de su vida salvo por el detalle de que no había bebido ni una sola gota de sake. Su cabeza era un lío de emociones? Que el infierno se congele si debo comenzar a sentir! Miro con desconfianza el lecho sobre el que yacía..pequeños destellos de lucidez fueron hilvanando en su mente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron regresando y con una certeza monstruosa lo supo, todo empezó a encajar, "la miko" aun podía olerla entre sus sabanas.. "Mia" rugió su bestia y solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación el peor de sus temores había tomado forma.

Inutaisho.. de seguro estarás feliz padre..

Sesshomaru suspiro no sabía que hacer se hallaba nervioso y desconcertado como un cachorro, y en ese momento lo sintió, un impulso agudo que lo sacudió desde sus cimientos "latidos de corazón" tristeza.. miedo oscuridad. Algo no estaba bien, se vistió a prisa y salió disparado a buscar a la miko, era suya ya no podía cambiarlo solo quedaba cumplir con el instinto inu de proteger y reclamar a su hembra.

Bajo las escaleras sin medirse siquiera tenia prisa y esa enorme necesidad de verla, aunque interiormente luchara contra ello.

- Amo Sesshomaru, buenos días permítame felicitarlo..

- donde esta?

- Su dama se ha ido mi señor, pidió a Jaken que la llevara a la aldea.

Las marcas de Sesshomaru palidecieron, definitivamente mataría a Jaken, dejo hablando sola a la youkai y emprendió el viaje no había que ser un genio para imaginar que la miko había huido, ingenua! Como si eso fuera realmente posible, estaban emparejados! Y que kami le ayudase a esa testaruda mujer si intentaba apartarse de el.

**En la aldea, junto al pozo**

- Llegas tarde bestia..

Sesshomaru tenso la mandíbula, decididamente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, para hallar puros obstáculos en su camino.

Mas cuando se volvió hacia el híbrido lo noto el aroma de kagome estaba impregnado sutilmente en Inuyasha. Su bestia enfureció su sangre quemaba en sus venas, inuyasha había osado tocar a su mujer.

-feh! Mirándome con tus ojitos rojos no harás que regrese..

Aun cuando Inuyasha quería aparentar normalidad, el mayor lo noto "tristeza".

Ante la incrédula mirada del mayor Inuyasha se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

- Ella se ha ido, la has asustado de muerte infeliz, el pozo no va a dejarte pasar, al menos ella estará a salvo de ti.

Sesshomaru miro hacia el pozo, se había derrumbado desde el interior, Kagome definitivamente lo quería lejos. Pero desde cuando a el gran lord del oeste le importaban sus deseos? Sonrió con su clásica altanería, esa mujercita suya tendría que aprender por las malas, que una hembra jamas podría huir de su compañero.

Camino haste el Goshimboku estando en la epoca de la miko noto que ambos lugares en tiempo y espacio estaban conectados por el mitico arbol, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, pronto volveria a ver a Kagome.

Juntando a Tenseiga y a Bakusaiga, concentro todo su youki, no le quedaba mas opcion que entregar sus espadas, su vida en la epoca antigua habia llegado a su fin. Usando todo su poder concentro su energia, sosteniendo la espada a la altura de sus ojos, ambarinos que ahora se vislumbraban mas rojos que nunca..

-Cuida de Rin, mi reino te pertenece ahora Inuyasha "Hanyou" heredero de Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha quien se encontraba vigilando al mayor asintio sonriendo.

-solo porque la mocosa me cae bien no porque tu me lo pidas bestia!

El mayor sonrio hasta el ultimo minuto el hibrido deseaba molestarlo.

Aspiro con fuerza, y descargo la espada sobre el tronco del arbol, la dimension cedio al tiempo que Sesshomaru clavaba con fuerza sus espadas al pie del robusto tronco levito hacia la abertura siendo tragado por ella.

**En el templo Higurashi -Epoca actual-**

Kagome se sentia mejor el agua fresca le habia revitalizado, se miro en el espejo su marca, y los recuerdos asociados a ella la invadieron, se ruborizo y al verse se reprendio a si misma por desear de nuevo las caricias del youkai.

Suspiro resignada y se envolvio en su albornoz, bajaria a beber algo de leche y alimentaria a Buyo.

La pelinegra nunca ni en sus mas alocados suenios imagino encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mirada carmin.

Sesshomaru miró hacia Kagome.

—¡Mía! —gruñó cuando la localizó. Y tomándola en sus brazos cubrió su boca con un beso duro, exigente.

Kagome tembló en sus brazos y abrió la boca ante la invasión de su lengua. Los dientes de Sesshomaru rozaron los suyos cuando el beso de él la dominó, provocando una respuesta brutal del alma de Kagome que no había pensado que existía. Kagome envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y empujó su cuerpo contra el de él.

—¡Mía! —masculló nuevamente cuando dejó de asaltar la boca de ella.

Arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás, Kagome miró los tempestuosos ojos de Sesshomaru. La fiera había vuelto, pero en vez de tenerle miedo, estaba emocionada. El calor inundó su cuerpo. Sus pezones se endurecieron y los pechos se le hincharon. La humedad empapó su ropa interior. Quería a ese demonio. Lo necesitaba.

—Tuya —ella gimió con un deseo que jamás había experimentado en su cuerpo.

Él la empujó contra el sofá y murmuró.

—Sométete.

—Sí —respondió Kagome. Se sentía como arcilla cuando la giró y la puso de rodillas en el sofá. Ella dejó caer los brazos y el albornoz pareció fluir por su cuerpo cuando Sesshomaru la bajó por sus hombros y la rasgó dejándolo caer a sus pies. Kagome se inclinó contra el respaldo y se abrió completamente para Sesshomaru.

Con las manos de él acariciándole el trasero, Sesshomaru luchó por controlar la furia que todavía recorría sus venas. ¡Se habían marchado su compañera! Debería darle una lección lentamente hacer que lo deseara hasta que rogara por tenerlo. Debería torturarla y que gimiera de agonía por ser suya. Sus manos apretaron el trasero de Kagome.

Ella gimió abriendo las piernas todavía más.

Sesshomaru se estremeció cuando el picante aroma a lirios de Kagome llegó a su nariz. Entre el olor caliente de ella y el del triunfo que golpeaba sus venas, Sesshomaru deseó que todos reconocieran al Alfa que dominaba su cuerpo. El youkai en él lo controló. Había luchado contra "Yako" y ganado a su compañera. Y lo que era mejor, Kagome estaba completamente en celo, arrodillada sumisamente delante de él con el cuerpo arqueado y abierto esperando su pene.

Ella gritó y se empujó contra los dedos de él cuando se deslizaron por sus nalgas hasta que encontró su húmeda vagina. En primer lugar metió dos dedos y después tres.

—Por favor Sesshomaru te necesito dentro de mí.

El miembro de Sesshomaru empujó contra su pantalon. Rasgándolo se los bajó hasta los tobillos, se arrancó la ropa interior quitándosela a patadas igual que la yukata. Luego se inclinó más cerca de ella e inhaló.

El irresistible olor de Kagome se extendió a su alrededor. Tenía que probarla.

Con un firme apretón en sus caderas Sesshomaru le impidió saltar hacia la parte trasera del sofá, cuando esparció su humedad desde el interior de sus muslos. Arqueándose tras ella le abrió más las piernas lamiendo primero un muslo y luego otro. Gimiendo Kagome se empujó más intentando obligar a llevar su lengua y su boca donde ella quería.

—Por favor Sesshomaru.

Otra lamida la acalló. La sensible piel del clítoris le hormigueó y dolió.

Sesshomaru sopló entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tu boca, tu lengua tus dientes.

En respuesta enterró la lengua tan profundamente como pudo.

Ella hundió su interior húmedo contra el rostro de él que la lamía y chupaba. Cuando le mordisqueó el clítoris, emitió un suave grito y afianzó sus muslos contra su cara. Una vez más y se correría.

Sesshomaru agarró sus muslos y los abrió mientras su mágica lengua recorría el cuerpo de ella.

Kagome luchó contra él, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente, tan necesitado de llegar al clímax que no podía esperar más. Ella se empujó contra el sofá intentando darse la vuelta.

—No, Sesshomaru, no te detengas, necesito acabar, ya.

Él la sujeto por detrás del cuello con una mano.

—¡No! ¡Sométete!

Durante unos segundos el deseo de rebelarse pasó por su cabeza. Kagome tensó los músculos dispuesta a luchar contra su agarre.

—¡Mía! —Gruñó de nuevo —¡Doblégate!

Él deslizó su miembro entre sus muslos y la restregó contra sus resbaladizos labios.

El calor sexual estalló en la ingle de Kagome y el deseo de tener una verga dura como el acero dentro disolvió cualquier pensamiento de rebelión.

—¡Tuya! —jadeó nuevamente.

Sesshomaru se puso tras ella y extendió la resbaladiza humedad, entonces con un poderoso tirón llevó el cuerpo de ella hacia adelante, hasta que la parte superior estuvo apoyada contra la parte de arriba del sofá, le dio un azote y la levantó hacia él.

Jadeando Kagome colocó las manos contra el alfeizar de la ventana tras el sofá y empujó las caderas contra él. Después de unas embestidas rudas, ella siguió el ritmo de los embates de él. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ¡Se sentía tan bien!

—¡Oh, Kami sí! —gimió cuando Sesshomaru se apoyó contra ella y mordisqueó la parte trasera de su cuello.

Cuando retiró los dientes comenzó a bombear con más energía, y ella gritó de placer.

Cubriéndola por detrás con los dientes todavía en su hombro, el Inu en Sesshomaru mantuvo a Kagome sumisa a su voluntad, a la necesidad de aparearse como compañero suyo y depositar su simiente para asegurar la descendencia y que los genes sobrevivieran otra generación.

El hecho que Kagome disfrutara tanto como él, alegró a la bestia de su alma.

Con los suaves músculos de ella apretando alrededor de su miembro, Sesshomaru liberó su hombro, mordisqueando y mordiéndola más abajo. Buscó su pecho y le pellizcó un pezón.

Ella gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sus músculos intentaban ordeñar el pene de él envolviéndolo y apretándolo. Él gruñó y se hundió aun más duro. Su parte de inuyoukai reclamó liberar su semilla. Su propio orgullo quería prolongar el placer, pero sabía que no podría durar mucho.

Kagome consiguió la liberación, Sesshomaru se movió tras ella inclinándose y apoyándose contra su trasero empujó tan profundamente como pudo moviendo las caderas.

Bajo él Kagome se puso rígida.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de ella, su miembro se contrajo entre sus músculos cuando con un último movimiento lo aspiró más profundamente y empezó a vibrar.

Sesshomaru echó la cabeza para atrás y rugio cuando un placer caliente recorrió su verga y explotó en Kagome llenándola, su cuerpo quedó estremecido.

Sesshomaru se puso contra su espalda dándole pequeños besos en los hombros, su miembro todavía dentro de ella.

Era suya y nada más importaría a partir de hoy.

* * *

Ohayo minna! bueno jeje espero que no me maten respondere reviews en la noche ahora ando apuradisima!


End file.
